


Pangeran dan Kesatrianya

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Atau lebih tepat disebut kesatria dan pangerannya, karena Taemin yakin dia tidak pernah setuju untuk menjalani permainan hukuman yang konyol ini.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan nama, tempat, atau waktu yang sungguhan ada. SHINee milik diri mereka sendiri.

Sebagaimana kesaksikan orang-orang, penyesalan selalu berada di akhir, tapi Lee Taemin tidak menyangka penyesalan itu datang dengan begitu cepat padanya, kira-kira hanya sepersekian detik setelah telunjuk serta ibu jarinya menarik balok kayu berukuran mungil itu dari bawah tindihan balok lainnya. Seperti film yang diputar ulang dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat, Taemin mengingat seluruh kehidupan yang sudah dijalaninya, sementara menara tumpukan balok-balok kayu itu berjatuhan selayaknya masa depannya.

“Pemain yang menjatuhkan blok harus menuruti semua keinginan pemenangnya.” Pandangan Taemin seolah-olah berpuntir mengingat kata-kata seniornya. “Apa pun itu. Kalau sampai ketahuan tidak melakukannya, maka pemenangnya berhak memberikan hukuman.”

Artinya, penindasan dobel. Tadinya Taemin mangut-mangut saja mendengar peraturan tersebut diberikan seniornya yang cengar-cengir. Dia berpikir, meski tangannya terkenal dengan kemampuan untuk menghancurkan apa saja yang disentuh, setidaknya semua bakal pemain sudah setengah mabuk sehingga mengurangi keawasan mereka, apalagi permainan _jenga_ sering dia lakukan bersama teman-temannya semasa SMP. Lima belas menit lalu, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kesialan itu akan ditimpakan padanya.

Dengan muka pucat, Taemin mengarahkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang duduk di seberang meja. Kemudian napasnya tersekat di pangkal tenggorokan. Choi Minho mencengir lebar sekali, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan ke arah telapak tangan yang menopang pipinya.

“Jadi, kau harus menuruti permintaanku, huh?” Tarikan bibir itu agak bergetar, jelas-jelas senior di tingkat dua tersebut teramat menikmati kekuasaan yang baru saja didapatkannya. Dia menegakkan kepala dan memperbaiki kedua lapel jaket kulitnya, sedangkan sisa pemain yang ada menyorakinya. “Sial, aku tidak menyangka bakal seru begini.”

Taemin benar-benar menyesal, bukan saja menyesali kemampuan bermain _jenga_ yang terbukti payah, tapi terutama keputusannya untuk datang ke pesta penyambutan mahasiswa baru ini. Seandainya saja dia punya alasan untuk mangkir, seperti teman-temannya yang sekarang mungkin sudah bergelung nyaman di kasur masing-masing, dia tidak mungkin terjebak dalam penindasan yang pasti akan dialaminya ini. Dia sedikit berjengit ketika Choi Minho beranjak berdiri, tampak menjulang sekali di antara keremangan lampu kedai. Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk pundak setiap orang yang dilewatinya, dan Taemin memaknainya sebagai hitung mundur eksekusi matinya.

Seandainya saja meja ini panjangnya ratusan meter, batin Taemin ngeri sekaligus putus asa ketika Minho sudah mencapai ujung meja dan bersiap memutar ke sisi lainnya---sisi tempatnya berada. Seandainya saja seniornya terpeleset daun selada yang jatuh di lantai kemudian menghantamkan kepalanya ke pilar sehingga membuatnya gegar otak. Seandainya saja ada serangan Godzilla yang menyemburkan api ke atap kedai. Seandainya—

Telapak tangan lebar itu mendarat di pundak Taemin dengan tekanan yang sama seperti palu hakim yang mengesahkan vonis hukuman mati. Perlahan-lahan Taemin mengangkat pandangan; ledekan dan sorak-sorai, juga desahan lega diam-diam, orang-orang di sekelilingnya tidak lagi terdengar oleh telinganya yang dipenuhi debur darahnya di sepanjang pembuluh.

“Ikut aku,” kata Choi Minho, masih sambil mencengir, ibu jarinya menusuk udara di balik pundaknya. “Aku akan menjelaskan keinginanku, empat mata saja.”

Samar-samar saja, Taemin mendengar, “Oi, bajingan, jangan seenaknya jadikan anak orang sebagai budakmu!” Tetapi, menilai dari tawa yang kemudian menggemuruh, orang yang mengatakannya pasti tidak sungguh-sungguh berniat menegakkan keadilan. Setelah susah-payah meneguk ludah, Taemin mengumpulkan kekuatan pada kedua tungkainya dan membawa tubuhnya berdiri.

“D-di mana, _sunbaenim_?”

“Luar.”

Lantas, Choi Minho membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan di antara punggung-punggung yang merunduk, melewati beberapa pramusaji parowaktu yang kewalahan memenuhi tuntutan minuman beralkohol para pengunjung yang sudah sangat teler. Taemin berjalan dengan langkah-langkah kecil penuh ketakutan, sesekali menoleh ke arah meja mereka, bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak seorang pun ingin menjadi kesatria dengan menyelamatkannya dari situasi mengerikan ini. Teman-teman seangkatannya, yang sama-sama berada dalam posisi terpojok, sekadar merunduk dan berpura-pura meneguk minuman, enggan mengakui sinyal SOS-nya.

Taemin hampir menubruk pintu kaca lantaran terlalu lama menoleh ke belakang. Di luar, Minho sedang memandanginya penuh penantian. Taemin mengembuskan napas yang sejak tadi ditahannya, sekaligus membuang sisa-sisa harapan yang dipunyainya, selama meraih handel aluminium itu dan mendorong pintu ke depan.

Udara bulan Maret mencengkeram leher dan lengan-lengan Taemin, mengingatkannya pada jaket yang masih disampirkan di punggung kursi. Selagi melirik Minho dari balik riap-riap rambutnya, Taemin membayangkan jaket itu akan terlipat rapi di depan fotonya yang sudah diberi pita hitam, ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan ayahnya, sementara teman-teman lamanya menatap altar dengan nanar ...

Nah, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Perundungan di kampus pasti tidak seekstrem itu. Ya, kan?

“Brr, dingin sekali,” gumam Minho pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyulut rokok yang sudah diselipkan di bibir. Dia mengembuskan asap putih ke arah yang berkebalikan dari Taemin, lalu menoleh. “Kau merokok?”

Selama sesaat Taemin tidak tahu caranya merespons tanpa mematahkan lehernya, tapi pada akhirnya kedua tangannya terulur dengan sendirinya ke depan. Minho mendengus kecil dan memberikannya sebatang rokok beserta pemantik.

“Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menjadi budakku. Hal semacam itu hanya terjadi di SMA.”

Taemin mengangguk, lalu mengembalikan pemantik Minho setelah menyalakan rokoknya sendiri. Saat telapak tangan Minho terulur, dia baru sadar lelaki itu sedang memandanginya lekat-lekat. Taemin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, satu-satunya reaksi yang dapat dilakukannya karena otaknya sudah lama sejak memutuskan padam, tidak mau berurusan dengan situasi ini.

“Kau pikir aku bercanda?”

“Tidak, _sunbaenim_. Sama sekali tidak,” jawab Taemin cepat. Minho mengangguk dan mengantongi pemantik, lalu menyandarkan punggung pada dinding lembap yang berada di belakangnya sambil mengerang keras.

“Jujur saja, aku sudah suntuk di dalam. Kupikir aku harus terjebak dalam suasana canggung itu sampai tengah malam, sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan menjadikan aku pemenang dan membuatku punya alasan keluar.” Minho menurunkan rokok ke tangannya, lantas mencengir lebar. “Jadi, trims.”

Taemin bisa merasakan otaknya berkeriut dan berdecit mendengar Choi Minho beramah-tamah. Dia yakin pernah dengar bahwa Choi Minho adalah tipikal kupu-kupu sosial yang punya banyak sekali teman, tapi kemampuan itu sekaligus membuatnya arogan dan semena-mena. Untuk orang-orang yang berada di pijakan yang sama dengannya, Choi Minho terkesan seperti orang supel yang ramah, tapi bagi orang-orang di bawahnya, dia adalah mimpi buruk yang senantiasa mendorong dan mendesak.

“Rumahmu di mana?” Minho membuka topik baru sambil mengetukkan abu rokok ke tempat sampah yang memisahkan mereka. “Kau asli Seoul, kan?”

“Um, iya ...”

“Di mana?” ulang Minho, tidak memberikan Taemin kesempatan kabur. Taemin meringis, lalu menggumamkan salah satu area yang berjarak lima belas menit berkendara dari sini. Mata Minho sontak membulat. “Sungguh? Kau orang kaya?”

“Tidak ...”

“Oi, hanya orang kaya yang tinggal di Cheongdam.” Taemin berjengit mendengar nada kasar Minho. “Dasar, kau ini tipe yang rendah hati, ya? Kau benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tinggal di distrik Gangnam. Berani bertaruh sehari-harinya kau dilayani oleh pramuwisma, ya kan?”

Intonasi serta nada bicara Minho menyebabkan Taemin berpikir lelaki itu  berniat menyindirnya, satu langkah sebelum memasuki lingkaran setan perundungan. Sekali lagi Taemin terdiam lama, tidak yakin jawaban apa yang sudah ada di kepala Choi Minho. Dia cukup tahu perundung hanya akan menerima jawaban yang mereka inginkan, karena kedapatan salah di hadapan orang yang seharusnya berada di bawahnya terasa cukup memalukan, bahkan meski hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu.

“Kau bisa bicara tidak?”

Taemin terlonjak. “Bisa, _sunbaenim_. Maaf. Tidak, orang tuaku tidak memperkerjakan pramuwisma.”

“Punya saudara?”

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Minho memberikan jejak yang tidak menyenangkan di lidah Taemin. Dia tidak tahu apa pentingnya semua fakta itu, dan apa hubungannya dengan plot apa pun yang sudah direncanakan Choi Minho. Namun, menentang tampaknya bukan keputusan yang bagus jika Taemin sendiri masih menjadi mahasiswa selama seminggu.

“Tidak, _sunbaenim_.”

Minho memicingkan mata, kemudian menyandarkan bagian belakang kepalanya ke dinding, berpikir-pikir sambil menghela substansi dari sigaretnya yang tinggal separuh. Rokok Taemin juga, sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak tahu waktu yang tepat untuk merokok tanpa menimbulkan kesan tidak punya tatakrama. Dia berakhir sekadar memandangi silinder itu menguarkan sehelai asap dari ujung yang sudah rompal, sedangkan Minho masih berpikir di sebelahnya.

“Kau tahu, soal permainan jenga tadi.” Jantung Taemin melorot sampai dasar perut, dan berdentum-dentum keras di sana, menjadikan seluruh organ dalamnya ikut bergetar. Dia menoleh dan menatap Minho yang kini menggerus ujung rokoknya ke pinggiran tempat sampah, masih ada asap yang diembuskan celah bibirnya. “Aku sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kuminta darimu.”

Harta, tenaga, nyawa ...? Otak Taemin tidak bisa berhenti berputar, sebagian besar karena panik, ketika perlahan-lahan Minho mengangkat kepala dan membalas tatapan matanya. Pertama-tama lelaki itu membiarkan mata mereka saling terkunci satu sama lain, sebelum ujung-ujung bibirnya lambat-laun terangkat membentuk seringai kecil.

“Aku ingin kau jadi pangeranku.”

~~~

Taemin mengempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah di bangku keras bus, lantas matanya terpejam begitu bus menderum meninggalkan halte. Guncangan lembut dari mesin, juga samar-samar desisan suara di luar, membuai Taemin dalam kantuk yang sejatinya sudah ditahan sejak tadi. Seperti nina bobo, segala peristiwa yang sudah dialaminya hari ini datang bergantian dalam bentuk bayang-bayang yang pudar.

Hingga tibalah pada permintaan Minho.

Mata Taemin sontak terbuka, kantuk menghilang tak bersisa dari kelopak matanya. Dia menoleh ke arah jalan raya yang sudah lumayan lengang, memandangi bayangan wajahnya sendiri. Entah apa yang dilihat Minho dari wajah itu hingga mencetuskan sebuah permintaan paling absurd yang pernah didengar Taemin.

“Kau tahu, melayani seorang pangeran selalu menjadi keinginanku sejak kecil,” jelas Minho sambil menyeringai. “Membayangkan diriku bisa menjadi sandaran seseorang yang menguasai segalanya kecuali cara mengurus diri sendiri selalu membuatku senang. Ada perasaan superior, kau tahu, kan?”

Tidak, sejujurnya Taemin sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dia bahkan belum paham benar mengapa dirinya disebut ‘pangeran’ oleh Minho—hanya karena dia tinggal di Cheongdam? Tawaran Minho terdengar seperti mulut terowongan ejekan, tempat gelap dan dingin yang mungkin saja tak berujung, sehingga Taemin tidak bisa mencegah dirinya bungkam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Minho.

Minho menyikut lengannya tidak sabar. “Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, sungguh. Anggap saja aku kesatriamu, bagaimana? Aku akan menjemputmu, memilihkanmu pakaian, apa saja. Bukankah terdengar menggiurkan? Kau tidak akan mendapatkan hal semacam ini jika bukan aku yang memenangkan _jenga_.”

Kemudian senior lain yang sudah mabuk datang dan mulai mengomel mengapa mereka lama sekali di luar. Semula Taemin bersyukur lelaki itu menyelamatkan mereka dari keharusan mengobrol lebih lama dengan Minho, tapi nampaknya dia bersyukur terlalu cepat; begitu tiba di meja, Minho mendadak merangkul pundaknya dan merapatkannya ke dada.

“Pengumuman semuanya,” katanya dengan suara menggelegar. “Mulai besok anak ini akan terikat padaku. Kalau ada yang melihatnya keluyuran sendiri, kalian bisa segera membawanya padaku.”

Taemin mengernyit dan menjatuhkan kepala ke tadahan kedua telapak tangan begitu mengingat ledakan tawa dan dukungan yang membubung di meja mereka setelah Minho berbicara. Ini buruk. Kehidupan kampusnya yang awalnya sudah berusaha diperbaiki tak salah lagi akan menapaki jalan yang sama dengan kenangan buruk semasa SMA.

Berusaha tidak menangis frustrasi, Taemin lantas melipat kedua lengan di atas ransel yang dipangkunya, memilih mendistraksi pikirannya dari keputusasaan yang mulai meliliti perutnya. Besok, pikirnya sendu. Segala hal buruk akan dimulai besok, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Taemin sama sekali tidak memahami makna dari ‘melayani pangeran’ yang dibicarakan Minho—apakah itu penting? Dia yakin hasil akhirnya sama saja. Seandainya saja besok tidak pernah datang. Seandainya saja besok tidak lebih dari kata kosong tanpa rupa.

Ponsel dalam ranselnya bervibrasi, membuatnya cepat-cepat mengeluarkan benda itu. Nama pemanggil ‘Ibu’ yang berada di layar seketika melesakkan jantungnya. Dia mengatur napas, menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas, lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

“Ibu tidak menyangka kau akan menjawab secepat ini!” ibunya bercericip gembira. “Bagaimana pesta penyambutannya, Sayang? Kau berada dalam perjalanan ke bar kedua?”

“Bar kedua apanya,” dumal Taemin lamat-lamat, kepalanya merosot ke samping hingga menumbuk permukaan jendela yang dingin. Kemudian, dengan suara lebih keras dia menjawab, “Aku sudah berada dalam perjalanan pulang.”

“Oh? Kenapa cepat sekali?”

Taemin memejam, dan seketika itu pula raut-raut muka tanpa nama yang menertawakannya kembali berkelebat di balik kelopak matanya. Dia membuka mata lagi. “Aku lelah. Untungnya senior-seniorku paham dan mengizinkanku pulang duluan.”

“Seniormu terdengar seperti orang-orang manis.”

“Benar.” Taemin menyangga kepala dengan satu tangan, lantas jari-jemarinya mulai mencengkeram pangkal rambut, berusaha tidak menyalurkan kefrustrasiannya pada orang yang tidak bersalah. “Aku sudah hampir tiba, Ibu. Sampai nanti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sekelumit awal dari serial 2min baru karena aku akan menghilang untuk liburan ehe. as always terima kasih atas dukungan dan kata-kata baiknya, aku mencintai kalian semua seperti ittemin mencintai semut-semuntya.


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika situs web itu mengumumkan bahwa Taemin diterima di universitas, berbagai emosi menyerangnya dengan begitu tiba-tiba, menyebabkan dia mematung di kursi, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya saling berpelukan di belakangnya sambil menyerukan syukur yang tiada habisnya. Pertama, ketidakpercayaan—Taemin tidak pernah masuk dalam golongan anak pintar, sehingga dia sempat meragukan tulisan yang ada di monitor komputer. Kedua, lega luar biasa karena pada akhirnya dia tidak mengecewakan orang tuanya setelah semua dana yang mereka kucurkan untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan. Ketiga, ketakutan. Dia sepenuhnya terpisah dari sahabatnya, membuatnya benar-benar sendirian di dunia yang baru nan asing.

Ketakutan ini pula yang berdenyut makin kuat di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, setiap langkahnya seolah menambah kadar ketakutannya. Taemin berhenti berjalan dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana jin, ibu jarinya sedikit gemetaran—akibat dingin, akibat cemas—saat mengetikkan satu nama di kolom pencari kontak. Dia memindah ponselnya ke sebelah telinga kanan, menggigit bibir sembari menunggu nada sambung berdengung.

“Halo?”

“Oh, Jongin,” gumam Taemin, agak lega mendengar suara teman lamanya setelah terkurung di antara suara-suara dan dialek asing. “Kau di mana?”

“Minimarket. Kenapa?” Lalu, seolah baru ingat, Jongin terkesiap keras. “Malam ini adalah pesta penyambutannya, bukan? Bagaimana jadinya?”

“Sepertinya aku dirundung lagi,” aku Taemin, kakinya mulai bergerak lagi meski dengan tempo yang amat lambat sampai-sampai langkahnya terkesan agak terseret. “Aku kalah dalam permainan, kau tahu, dan senior ini memintaku melakukan sesuatu sebagai hukuman.”

“Oh? Dan apa hukumannya?”

Taemin mengernyit. “Menjadi pangeran.”

“Maaf—apa?”

“Aku tahu, reaksiku juga sama sepertimu. Tiba-tiba saja dia berkata aku harus menjadi pangerannya supaya dia bisa melayaniku. Apa menurutmu ini tidak aneh? Aku baru tahu ada modus perundungan semacam ini.”

“Aku … juga baru tahu,” kata Jongin lambat-lambat, sepertinya masih merenungkan situasi tersebut. “Sampai kapan dia akan melakukan ini? Dan apa saja yang harus kau lakukan?”

“Aku tidak tahu, tapi semua orang menertawakan kami.” Taemin menggosok-gosok mata menggunakan telapak tangan, seakan-akan dengan begitu dia bisa mengenyahkan pemandangan yang telanjur terekam sempurna dalam benaknya. Yang ada justru muncul bintik-bintik cerah mengganggu penglihatannya. Di seberang sambungan, Jongin ber- _hmm_ panjang.

“Itu tidak dimulai sebagai perundungan, bukan? Hanya karena kau kalah dalam permainan?”

“Yah, tidak ada yang tahu,” gerutu Taemin. Kalau dipikir lagi, memang sedikit aneh bagaimana menara balok kayu itu dapat runtuh hanya ketika dia yang mengambil balok. Konstruksinya, kalau tidak salah, masih terlihat kokoh.

“Kalau begitu, kau bisa menanyakan durasinya pada seniormu,” usul Jongin, optimistis seperti biasa. “Kalah dalam permainan saja tidak lantas menjadikanmu pecundang, kau tahu. Kau harus ingat bahwa kalian berdiri di tanah yang sama, tidak ada yang lebih tinggi dari lainnya.”

Mudah saja Jongin bicara begitu. Pemuda itu tidak berada di sana saat mendengar rumor-rumor tentang Choi Minho. Taemin menghela napas, tapi memutuskan tidak mengungkapkan satu variabel yang menjadikan dia teramat skeptis dengan keseluruhan peran pangeran dan pelayan ini.

“Akan kulakukan besok, trims,” sahut Taemin lemah, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu yang berdiri di depannya. “Ah, dan aku sudah sampai rumah. Sampai ketemu lagi.”

Taemin menjatuhkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel ke sisi tubuh, mengatur napas beberapa kali, kemudian menegakkan badan dan memaksakan kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat. Masih dengan ekspresi meringis yang sama, dia memasukkan kode keamanan ke pintu dan membiarkan kunci terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Masih terdengar suara televisi di ruang tengah, yang kemudian dimatikan dan disusul oleh langkah-langkah kecil namun cepat. Taemin sudah selesai mencopot sepatunya saat figur wanita mungil itu muncul di ujung selasar.

“Kau datang lebih cepat dari dugaan Ibu,” kata Nyonya Lee berseri-seri. “Bagaimana tadi? Kau senang?”

Taemin mendongak. Senyum lebar yang sudah diupayakan sejak di luar tadi kini dapat muncul dengan lebih natural. “Yep, sangat menyenangkan. Aku berkenalan dengan beberapa senior yang tidak keberatan membantuku kalau aku mendapat kesulitan.”

Yang mana, merupakan kebohongan absolut. Dengan sesama mahasiswa baru saja Taemin nyaris tidak mengobrol.

“Oh, itu bagus! Ibu sudah bilang, kan, kau memang perlu datang ke kegiatan-kegiatan sosial untuk melebarkan sayap. Ada banyak orang baik di luar sana.”

“Aku yakin begitu.” Kemudian Taemin sengaja menguap lebar-lebar. “Aku lelah, Bu. Kupikir aku akan tidur sekarang.”

“Tentu saja. Segeralah mandi, kemudian tidur. Besok pagi Ibu akan buatkan _haejangguk_ agar kau segera pulih dari mabuk.”

Taemin tidak sampai hati untuk mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak minum malam ini, berkebalikan dari imej bersenang-senang menurut ibunya, jadi dia hanya mengangguk dan bergegas pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah melempar tas ke meja belajar dan melepas jaketnya untuk disampirkan ke kursi, Taemin berjongkok di lantai, menutupi kepalanya menggunakan dua tangan.

Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak siap menyambut esok.

~~~

Namun, di luar keinginan Taemin, matahari tetap terbit dari timur dan membangunkan semua orang, mengingatkan para penghuni bumi yang masih menggeliat malas di kasur bahwa esok yang dinanti-nantikan itu telah tiba. Sementara sebagian orang mungkin melempar selimut dan segera bersiap-siap, Taemin tetap duduk di tengah-tengah kasur dengan kepala berdentum-dentum lantaran kurang tidur.

Taemin melirik ponselnya yang masih di- _charge_ di nakas, kemudian menutupi wajah menggunakan dua tangan sambil mengerang keras-keras. Tidak peduli berapa kali dia berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa segalanya tidak akan seburuk bayangannya, pada akhirnya dia tetap terjatuh dalam jurang keputusasaan. Dia sukar mengerem otaknya dari skenario-skenario yang mengerikan—yang pernah dilaluinya, sungguh—sehingga dia sudah merasa letih bahkan sebelum melakukan apa pun. Namun, bebunyian di dapur yang menandakan ibunya sudah beraktivitas di dapur lantas memaksanya bergerak menyibak selimut dan menyeret kakinya turun dari ranjang.

Tidak akan seburuk itu, pikir Taemin seperti sedang merapal mantera, sementara kaki telanjangnya bergerak menapaki lantai kayu menuju kamar mandi. Ada kemungkinan orang-orang justru sudah lupa dengan peristiwa semalam—siapa, sih, yang menganggap serius permainan konyol itu? Lebih baik bukan Minho. Taemin menghela napas dan meraih handuk yang digantungkan di sebelah wastafel, membiarkan air dingin di wajahnya diserap oleh serat handuk yang lembut. Sungguh, siapa pun sebenarnya boleh mengingat peristiwa semalam, kecuali Minho.

Ketika dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju, indikator LED di atas layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip menandakan adanya notifikasi yang belum dibuka. Taemin tertegun, tidak benar-benar ingin tahu, tapi pada akhirnya memasukkan lengan-lengannya ke lubang yang sesuai di parka dan menghampiri ponsel. Hanya ujung telunjuknya yang menekan tombol _home_ , matanya terpicing dari kejauhan seolah-olah khawatir akan meledakkan bom, hingga pesan itu muncul dalam bentuk _pop-up_.

_Berapa kode pintumu?_

Mata Taemin sontak terbelalak dan dengan cepat diarahkan ke pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Dia mencabut kabel dari ponsel dan menghambur keluar dari kamar, melewati ibunya yang sedang mengangkut keranjang baju kotor dan terkejut melihatnya, dan terus berlari hingga tangannya berhasil meraih handel pintu. Dengan cepat dia mendorong pintu ke depan, sama sekali tidak memperkirakan seseorang akan berdiri tepat di depan pintu sehingga menimbulkan benturan yang cukup keras.

Taemin terkesiap. “ _Sunbaenim_.” Buru-buru dia berjongkok, berusaha membantu Minho yang terjengkang di lantai sambil memegangi dahi untuk kembali berdiri. Jantung Taemin berdegup kencang, antara gugup menemukan Minho benar-benar berada di depan apartemennya serta cemas lantaran telah melukai Minho meski secara tidak sengaja. “Maaf, aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak menduga kau akan berada di sini sungguhan.”

“Tak masalah.” Minho meringis, masih menggosok-gosok dahinya. “Sebagian ini salahku karena datang tanpa memberitahu lebih dulu, tapi memangnya kau tidak pernah diajari untuk membuka pintu pelan-pelan?”

Apakah pelajaran semacam itu diajarkan di sekolah? “Maafkan aku, _Sunbaenim_.”

“Yah, lupakan saja. Yang lebih penting,” kedua tangan Minho dijatuhkan ke sisi tubuh, “aku datang untuk menjemputmu.”

Jantung Taemin melesak ke dasar perut. “M-menjemput?”

“Kupikir aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin: mulai sekarang kau adalah pangeranku dan aku menjadi kesatriamu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke mana pun kau ingin pergi.”

Tidak, seharusnya Minho melupakan semua itu, bukankah lelaki itu sempat minum banyak sekali selama bermain _jenga_? Tanpa sadar tangan Taemin telah mencapai handel pintu lagi dan meremasnya kuat, bersiap-siap untuk membanting pintu.

“Apakah kita benar-benar harus melakukan ini ...?”

Minho memiringkan kepala, seringainya masih tersisa di bibir. “Jadi maksudmu aku tidak boleh memanfaatkan hak pemenang hanya karena ada kita berdua di sini?”

 _Ya, seratus untukmu, Minho. Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, jadi bisakah kita berhenti saja?_ Namun, tidak ada kata-kata itu yang berani melompat dari ujung lidah Taemin. Dia menurunkan pandangan, mengetahui dirinya telah kalah bahkan sebelum mencoba bertanding, kemudian melepaskan handel pintu dari tangannya—Minho segera memegangi pinggiran pintu, mencegahnya menutup secara otomatis.

“Silakan masuk,” kata Taemin. “Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk bersiap-siap.”

Minho memberi tanda hormat dengan tangan diletakkan di dahi. “Keinginanmu adalah perintahku.”

Benarkah begitu?


	3. Chapter 3

Meski berkata ‘menjemputnya’, pada dasarnya Minho hanya menemaninya ke kampus, karena mereka kemudian berdua bersama-sama menumpangi bus. Tidak ada yang berbicara di sepanjang perjalanan, kecuali lambaian tangan kanan Minho ketika menemukan satu kursi kosong, juga anggukan terima kasih dari Taemin. Minho berdiri dengan berpegangan pada punggung bangkunya, menyebabkan Taemin segera merasa klaustrofobia terperangkap oleh figur jangkung lelaki itu.

Ponsel Taemin berderit beberapa kali. Taemin melirik Minho sekilas, lalu membuka layar kunci ponselnya sedangkan tangan yang lain sedikit ditangkupkan di atas layar agar pesan Jongin tidak terbaca oleh Minho. Temannya menanyakan soal progresnya dalam berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Refleks ujung-ujung bibir Taemin melorot turun. Dia mengetikkan jawaban negatif dan mengirimnya, kemudian berpikir-pikir sebentar, sebelum mulai menceritakan soal kejadian pagi ini.

Mendadak pundaknya ditangkap oleh Minho, membuat Taemin terlompat kaget. Lelaki itu menatapnya sambil mengulum senyum, mungkin menahan tawa melihat reaksi Taemin. “Kita sudah hampir sampai.”

Sontak Taemin memadamkan layar, membiarkan pesannya masih setengah jalan, kemudian memasukkan ponsel ke dalam ransel. Akan tetapi, sebelum dia sempat mencangklongkan tali ke pundak, Minho sudah merenggut ranselnya. Taemin mendongak terkejut, tapi lelaki itu acuh tak acuh mengenakan ranselnya di depan dada.

“ _Sunbae_ —”

“Haltenya sudah kelihatan. Yuk.”

Taemin ikut berdiri, dan sekali lagi terperanjat ketika lengan Minho mengalungi pundaknya, memberikan dorongan lembut namun tegas agar dia terus berjalan di antara penumpang lain yang berdesakan. Minho yang menggumamkan ‘maaf’ dan ‘permisi’ kepada orang-orang itu, dan Taemin justru ingin ditenggelamkan ke perut bumi. Tidak ada yang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini, seolah-olah Taemin tak sanggup menyibak gerombolan penumpang menuju pintu belakang bus.

Mereka akhirnya berhasil membebaskan diri. Untung saja Minho lantas melepaskan rangkulannya, tapi ransel Taemin tetap berada di dekapannya. Taemin tidak punya pilihan selain membuntuti langkahnya yang lebar dan cepat menuju pintu gerbang universitas. (Kalau pun memutuskan kabur, dia tidak punya uang dan cara untuk menelepon bantuan, jadi dia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan.) Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka membuat Taemin menunduk atau membuang muka. Mau diletakkan di mana mukanya jika orang yang dikenalnya melihat dia membiarkan senior membawakan tasnya.

“Kau memang tidak bisa bicara, ya?” Celetukan Minho membuat Taemin secara otomatis mengepalkan tangan.

“Maaf, _Sunbaenim_.”

“Apa kau sejak dulu jarang bicara?”

Taemin memikirkan kembali kehidupan yang sudah dilaluinya. Secara mengejutkan, dia tidak pernah mendapat predikat pendiam, tapi dia akan memberikan kredit kepada teman-teman baiknya yang berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman. “Aku tidak pernah pintar dalam berkomunikasi. Maafkan aku.”

“Aku bisa melihatnya,” sahut Minho, entah sarkastik atau berusaha empati. “Siapa temanmu sekarang? Kau pastinya sudah berteman dengan seseorang di kampus, kan?”

Bibir Taemin sudah terbuka, hingga dia menyadari tidak ada orang yang bisa disebutnya teman. Rasanya orang-orang yang menyapanya di kelas atau kafetaria sekadar mencoba bersikap ramah. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya kembali, lantas menunduk, tidak bisa menerima tatapan penuh selidik yang sedang diberikan Minho ke puncak kepalanya.

“Yah, aku bisa jadi teman bicaramu, kalau kau mau. Ini salah satu dalam layananku.”

_Aku tidak mau_. “Terima kasih, _Sunbaenim_.”

“Kau tahu,” desah Minho, sekali lagi merangkul Taemin dengan urgensi serta kekuatan yang mengintimidasi, “kau harus berhenti sering-sering berterima kasih. Rasanya kau bahkan tidak perlu memanggilku ‘ _sunbaenim_ ’. Kau adalah bosnya, sedangkan aku bawahannya. Bukan begitu?”

“... itu permintaan yang agak sulit.”

Minho mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Taemin. “Apa kau sungguhan anak orang kaya? Kau sama sekali tidak punya kepercayaan diri yang seharusnya kalian miliki. Santai sajalah; kalau kita seumuran, kita akan berada dalam posisi yang sama.”

Tetapi bukankah itu esensi dari senioritas? Memanfaatkan sebanyak-banyaknya keuntungan dari berusia satu atau dua tahun lebih tua? Hal itu pula yang memaksa Taemin menganggukan kepala terhadap apa pun opini Minho. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, dia mengikuti Minho berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sudah lumayan ramai menuju kelasnya pagi ini. Dia melirik ke samping, kemudian agak mempercepat langkah supaya dapat membukakan pintu, tetapi Minho terlebih dahulu meraih pegangan pintu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. “Silakan.”

Taemin balas tertawa garing. “Terima kasih.”

_Sebenarnya ini permainan macam apa, sih?_ pikir Taemin sambil mengikuti Minho menaiki undakan-undakan menuju kursi yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah, lokasi paling sempurna untuk melihat papan dengan jelas. Mungkin sejenis taruhan, atau Minho sekadar ingin menjadikannya bahan candaan supaya lelaki itu dan lingkaran pergaulannya dapat tergelak-gelak di malam minum bersama. Tetapi sejauh ini Taemin belum bisa mendeteksi gerombolan yang diam-diam menertawakannya, karena hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan komplotan yang sedang memantau jalannya proses memenangkan taruhan.

Minho menarik kursi saat Taemin berhasil menyusulnya. Taemin mengernyit.

“Silakan duduk,” kata Minho, lalu meletakkan ransel Taemin dengan lemah-lembut di atas meja. “Aku bisa duduk di sebelahmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan.”

“Ah—tentu saja.”

Ketika Minho duduk dan mulai menggeledah isi ranselnya sendiri, Taemin mendadak teringat saran Jongin semalam. Dia menghela napas panjang, mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat di atas meja, kemudian menoleh. Determinasinya, yang sudah dikumpulkan menjadi satu bola berukuran besar yang berdenyut-denyut, segera saja dilemparkannya dalam bentuk pertanyaan:

“ _Sunbaenim_ , sampai kapan hukuman permainan itu berlangsung?”

Karena itulah, Taemin seketika ciut lagi begitu Minho menoleh membalas pandangannya dengan sepasang mata besar yang selalu terlihat ingin mencungkil kejujuran dalam tempurung kepala Taemin. “Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak suka denganku?”

“Bukan begitu ...”

“Kita bisa melakukan ini selamanya,” usul Minho, kemudian tersenyum. “Lagi pula, melayani pangeran adalah tugas seumur hidup.”

Ingin rasanya Taemin menjejalkan _breathalyzer_ ke mulut Minho untuk melihat kadar alkohol dalam napasnya, siapa tahu diam-diam lelaki itu sangat mabuk sehingga tidak berpikir rasional. Semua obsesinya tentang pangeran dan pelayan ini nyaris berada di ambang delusi. Sekali lagi Taemin menyesali keputusannya untuk mengambil balok kayu nomor dua dari bawah itu—mungkin dia bisa terhindar dari situasi ini jika saja memilih balok yang kelihatan lebih aman.

“Kenapa? Kau keberatan?” desak Minho setelah pernyataannya ditanggapi dengan kebungkaman tidak nyaman. Taemin menggeleng cepat, kedua pundaknya terangkat tinggi mengantisipasi sebuah bogem mentah yang siapa tahu muncul dari tempat yang tidak diduga-duga.

“Sama sekali tidak, _Sunbaenim_.”

“Nah, begitu, dong.” Minho merangkulnya lagi, mengguncang-guncangkannya sebentar, kemudian menatap Taemin dengan binar-binar penuh semangat. “Katakan apa pun keinginanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya.”

~~~

_Selamanya??? Edan. Pasti ada yang salah dengan seniormu itu._

Taemin memberengut memandangi pesan dari Jongin. Benar, itu juga yang dipikirkannya. Sambil mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat lewat mulut, dia memadamkan layar ponsel, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kafetaria yang riuh. Dia tidak sedang menunggu siapa pun, tapi tentu tidak ada salahnya berharap seorang teman sekelasnya kebetulan melihatnya dan memutuskan bergabung bersamanya. Mendesah sekali lagi, karena dia tahu harapan itu akan menguap sia-sia, dia meraih sumpit dan memulai makan siangnya.

Sebuah nampan logam mendadak dibanting di hadapannya, membuat Taemin terlonjak. Di seberang meja, Minho mencengir lebar. “Di sini kau rupanya. Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana.”

Padahal Taemin sempat lega mereka berpisah kelas saat periode ketiga tadi. Taemin membungkuk kecil pada Minho, sebelum melanjutkan makan siangnya. Mungkin memang hanya rumor tak berdasar saat dia dengar Minho punya segudang teman, buktinya sekarang lelaki itu sibuk mengatur mangkuk-mangkuk lauk di hadapannya, bukan tertawa-tawa bersama teman-temannya.

“Seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau ingin makan,” kata Minho, tampaknya puas setelah berhasil memutar-mutar dan mengatur mangkuk sesuai seleranya. “Aku bisa mengambilkan makan siangmu atau setidaknya menjaga satu kursi untukmu.”

Taemin memaksakan seulas senyum. “Maaf, sepertinya sulit meminta seorang senior melakukan itu untukku.”

“Sudah kubilang, jangan anggap aku seniormu.” Minho mengibas-ngibaskan sendok, lalu segera menggunakannya untuk mengeduk nasi. “Kau ini pangeran, kau bebas melakukan apa saja padaku—ah, itu mengingatkanku. Ada rencana sore ini? Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi bersamamu.”

Kata-kata Minho berkontradiksi meski masih dalam kalimat yang sama. Taemin semakin yakin ini adalah perundungan model baru. “Aku sudah punya rencana melihat-lihat klub. Maafkan aku, _Sunbaenim_.”

Minho menyipitkan mata tersinggung. “Kau ingin gabung klub apa?”

“Pecinta alam,” gumam Taemin dalam suara kecil sambil diam-diam melirik Minho yang melambatkan kunyahan, bersiap-siap menerima ledekan dari orang sosial semacam Minho. Pasti lelaki itu tipe yang akan ikut badan eksekutif mahasiswa atau klub debat atau—

“Kalau begitu, aku ikut.”

“Maaf?”

“Itu klub yang selalu pergi di akhir pekan untuk mengumpulkan sampah di jalanan, kan? Aku pernah lihat mereka sewaktu sedang jalan-jalan bersama teman-temanku.” Minho menyeka bibir menggunakan tisu, dan menyadarkan Taemin bahwa lelaki itu entah bagaimana telah menghabiskan makan siangnya. “Awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa serunya, tapi kalau kau tertarik, aku juga akan ikut.”

Habislah sudah sisa-sisa harapan Taemin untuk bisa menjalani hidup perkuliahan dengan damai sebagaimana yang selalu diidam-idamkannya. Dia hanya bisa ikut tertawa ketika Minho terkekeh puas, lalu kembali menekuni makan siangnya. Di depannya, Minho memandanginya sambil bertopang dagu.

“Apa menu makan siangnya kurang sesuai dengan seleramu?”

Taemin mendongak dengan sisa senyum kakunya. “Semua baik-baik saja, _Sunbaenim_.”

“Aku bisa menyuapimu.”

“Ah, tidak—” Taemin tergelagap saat Minho sudah merenggut sumpit dari tangannya dan menjepit sepotong daging sapi saus kecap tanpa izin. Ujung-ujung bibir Taemin berkedut ketika Minho sudah mengangsurkan potongan itu ke depan hidungnya. “ _Sunbaenim_ , aku sangat baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu repot.”

“Aku tidak repot. Kau tidak mau makan?”

Taemin meringis, kemudian melahap potongan daging tersebut meski dengan terpaksa. Minho tersenyum dan tiba-tiba menyeret baki makan siang mendekati tubuhnya. Dia mulai membolak-balik lauk yang tersisa. “Ah, pangeran memang tidak berguna dalam beberapa hal, bukan begitu? Bahkan sampai harus disuapi seperti ini.”

_Aku tidak pernah meminta_ , raung Taemin di balik katupan gigi-geliginya yang dipamerkan dalam senyum putus asa.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee Taemin [01.49]

Jongin aku tidak sanggup lagi ㅠㅠ

Orang itu sangat kelewatan

Kim Jongin [01.53]

Seburuk itukah?

Lee Taemin [01.53]

Dia bergabung dalam klub yang sama denganku, padahal dia sudah menjadi anggota  BEM dan klub anggar

Apakah wajahku memang cocok menjadi korban perundungan? ;;;

Kim Jongin [02.02]

Kau mau aku datang untuk bicara padanya?

Siapa namanya?

~~~

Pesan terakhir dari Jongin baru dibuka Taemin ketika bangun pada pukul tujuh pagi, jam weker berderit-derit di atas kepalanya. Dia pasti jatuh tertidur saat menunggu jawaban dari Jongin dan, bersamaan dengan letih yang tidak lagi membebani pundak serta kepalanya, dia merasa opsi diselamatkan oleh teman lama masih terlalu awal untuk diambil sekarang. Karena itu, dia menolak tawaran menggiurkan tersebut—juga sengaja melewatkan pertanyaan keduanya. Jika dia bisa melakukannya sendiri, tentu akan lebih baik untuk setiap pihak yang terlibat.

Taemin ingin tinggal lebih lama di ranjang, tetapi satu pesan terkutuk yang mendarat di ponselnya serta-merta membuatnya melonjak berdiri. Apa lagi kalau bukan ‘berapa kode pintumu?’. Tak memedulikan ponselnya yang kemudian berkelotak jatuh di lantai, dia berlari cepat menuju pintu.

Minho sudah berdiri di luar sambil tersenyum lebar ketika Taemin membukakan pintu untuknya. “Pagi. Baru bangun?”

“Ya, silakan masuk,” gumam Taemin sembari menekan-nekankan telapak tangan ke rambutnya yang masih berantakan. Minho melangkah ke selasar dan melepas sepatunya, sedangkan Taemin menutup pintu sambil berdoa ibunya tidak kembali dari sif malamnya di rumah sakit dalam waktu dekat. “Maaf, aku akan bersiap-siap. Tolong tunggu sebentar.”

“Tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan makanan,” kata Minho, ketika Taemin bahkan tidak terpikir untuk menyajikan hidangan. “Kita akan makan di luar.”

Taemin menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah tiba di depan kamar mandi. “Ya? Apakah ada kegiatan khusus ...?”

“Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin sarapan bersamamu.” Lantaran tak kunjung ditanggapi, senyum Minho meluntur dan digantikan kernyitan dahi. “Sarapan adalah satu komponen paling penting untuk menjaga kesehatan, kau tahu. Apa kau mencoba berkata kalau sarapan tidak penting?”

“Aku tidak berkata apa-apa,” gerutu Taemin, dan hanya berani diucapkannya karena dia sudah berada dalam kamar mandi.

.

Minho membukakan pintu restoran cepat saji, memesankan makanan pilihannya, dan membawakan nampan ke meja yang diinginkan Taemin, dan selama itu pula Taemin bergulat dengan diri sendiri untuk segera menanyakan Minho perihal permainan peran yang telah mereka lakukan selama dua hari. Taemin bahkan sudah menyiapkan solusi emas, yakni membiarkan Minho melanjutkan permainannya selama di kampus tapi mereka bakal kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing jika tidak ada yang melihat. Tapi ketika Minho menarikkan kursi untuknya dan sedikit membungkuk hormat, Taemin kembali sungkan bertanya.

“Kapan pertemuan perdana klub pecinta alam?” tanya Minho, menyebabkan Taemin meringis kecil. Sampai setelah Minho selesai membubuhkan paraf di daftar anggota baru, sejatinya Taemin masih menyimpan harapan bahwa lelaki itu sekadar bercanda.

“Minggu depan.”

“Begitukah? Ingatkan aku H-1. Aku cenderung melupakan detail-detail kegiatan, kau tahu. Kalau teknologi ponsel pintar tidak semaju sekarang, mungkin aku juga sudah melewatkan sebagian besar pertemuan klub yang lain.” Minho memberikan senyum lebar, lalu sedikit mendorong nampan Taemin. “Makan yang banyak.”

Taemin tersenyum kecil, tapi kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia menghela napas dan memulai, “ _Sunbaenim_ , soal hukuman dari permainan ini ...”

Minho mendongak dari kertas pembungkus burger yang baru saja dibukakannya untuk Taemin—yang omong-omong tidak pernah diminta Taemin—lantas mendesah letih, secara otomatis menyetop ucapan Taemin yang belum tuntas. “Kenapa kau terus-menerus membicarakan itu? Apakah bersamaku sangat membebanimu?”

Taemin menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan yang berkeringat ke paha sambil memikirkan sebuah alasan. Bahkan tatapan mata Minho senantiasa membebaninya, tapi pasti dia bakal tamat jika sampai menyatakannya. “Karena ... aku tidak yakin sampai kapan harus memanfaatkan kebaikan hati _Sunbaenim_?”

Semula Taemin menyangka memelintir kata-katanya dengan bermanis-manis tidak akan mempan bagi Minho, tapi lelaki di seberang meja serta-merta tersenyum lebar. Sedikit cekikikan malah. “Kau bisa memanfaatkanku kapan pun, jiwa maupun ragaku. Aku sudah bersumpah akan melayanimu, dan itu berlaku seumur hidup.”

“Ah, sungguh? Apakah itu tidak mengganggu? Maksudku, kudengar _Sunbaenim_ sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan sosial.”

Minho mengibaskan satu tangan di udara. “Seperti ini saja tidak masalah buatku. Kalau kau tidak tahu, aku bahkan menjadi ketua OSIS sewaktu SMA, tapi masih sempat menjadi sukarelawan setiap akhir pekan. Aku dulu juga sering ikut pertandingan basket walaupun bukan anggota tetap—mereka selalu meminta bantuanku, kau tahu. Ah, saat kuliah ini juga …”

Dan seterusnya dan sebagainya. Sudah terlalu terlambat bagi Taemin untuk menyadari dirinya terjebak dalam pusaran sesi pamer yang mungkin tidak ada habisnya. Lenyap sudah kesempatan untuk berdiskusi secara serius—kebalikannya, Taemin hanya bisa mengguman mengiakan dan sesekali tertawa kecil demi menunjukkan bahwa dia menyimak dengan tekun. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, pikir Taemin sambil menggigiti ujung _hash browns_ , lebih baik menerima tawaran Jongin. Menjadi pecundang yang bersembunyi di balik punggung teman mungkin akan lebih baik ketimbang terperangkap dalam situasi ini.

“Karena itulah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menyeimbangkan kehidupanku dengan baik.” Minho menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga, sebelum mengembalikan tangannya ke tepi meja. Sejujurnya salah satu alasan Taemin terintimidasi adalah bahasa tubuh lelaki itu: meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri meja dengan penuh kuasa, seperti sedang menunjukkan bahwa dialah sang alfa di antara mereka berdua. “Yang lebih penting dipikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana membuat dirimu terbiasa dengan keberadaanku.”

Tampaknya opsi untuk keluar sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh Minho. Taemin meringis dan melanjutkan makannya tanpa memberi tanggapan. Minho, salah mengartikan tarikan bibir Taemin sebagai senyum setuju, balas tersenyum lebar sebelum melahap burger.

“Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak dijemput dan diantar oleh sopir?” tanya Minho dengan mulut penuh. “Kupikir itu yang akan dilakukan orang kaya.”

Taemin menurunkan pandangan ke nampan makanannya. “Aku bukan orang seperti itu.”

“Ah, sialan. Anak ini sangat rendah hati, bukan begitu,” kekeh Minho, tapi tonjokan main-main yang disarangkan ke pundak Taemin meninggalkan nyeri berdenyut berkepanjangan. “Jujur saja, sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku memang mendapat firasat kau punya aura seorang pangeran. Mungkin dari gerak-gerikmu, mungkin dari suaramu, yang jelas kau sudah menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kita bertemu.”

Tetapi mereka pertama kali bertemu di kedai minum, yang juga merupakan lokasi terpuntirnya nasib Taemin menjadi sama sekali tidak terduga. Taemin, yang tidak punya teman dan membenci keakraban palsu yang dipaksakan para kakak kelasnya, hanya meneguk minumannya diam-diam. Entah bagian mana dari sikap canggung itu yang dimaknai sebagai gestur seorang pangeran oleh Minho.

Maka, Taemin hanya bisa menggumam, “Aku bukan orang seperti itu,” untuk kedua kalinya. Minho menepuk pundaknya keras-keras, menyebabkan mau tidak mau Taemin mengangkat kepala dan membalas pandangan penuh determinasi lelaki itu.

“Jangan minder begitu. Aku bisa mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat yang membuatmu merasa lebih cepat akrab dengan kehidupan kampus.”

“Ah, terima kasih”—jari-jemari Minho mencengkeram pundaknya lebih keras; Taemin meringis—“aku akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu.”

“Nah, begitu, dong. Peraturan pertama yang perlu kau terapkan untuk menjadi lebih luwes adalah mengiakan apa saja tawaran yang diberikan padamu.” Minho tergelak sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Taemin untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum menarik tangannya lagi. Namun, ketika Taemin berhasil mengupayakan seulas tawa, mendadak raut muka Minho berubah menjadi serius. “Kecuali tawaran yang mencurigakan. Kau sama sekali tidak boleh menerimanya. Mengerti?”

 _Berarti aku tidak boleh menerima tawaranmu?_ batin Taemin sambil tersenyum sopan. Dia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin seseorang dapat menjadi sedemikian tidak tahu malu seperti Minho. Pastinya dia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri—atau setidak-tidaknya sesekali melihat mukanya di cermin.

“Kalau kau sudah selesai, kita bisa pergi ke tempat selanjutnya,” celetuk Minho seraya mengenyakkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, kemudian meraih gelas Milo-nya. “Ini adalah tempat yang paling penting untuk mahasiswa seperti kita. Aku sengaja memilih waktu pagi-pagi supaya belum banyak orang yang datang.”

Seketika Taemin merasa waswas. “Aku ada kuliah pukul sembilan, jadi jika tempat itu terlalu jauh atau memerlukan waktu lama di dalamnya …”

“Tidak, tidak.” Minho tertawa kecil sambil melipat kedua lengan di tepi meja, kemudian memajukan badannya. “Kan sudah kubilang, kau harus jadi _yes-man_ kalau mau cepat akrab dengan lingkungan baru. Aku tidak mengajakmu ke tempat mencurigakan, kok. Masa’ kau tidak mempercayaiku?”

“Aku percaya,” sahut Taemin, yang terdengar palsu bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Namun, kelihatannya Minho tidak peduli dengan jawaban Taemin—lelaki itu tampaknya tidak akan peduli walaupun Taemin menyatakan keinginannya yang sesungguhnya secara blakblakan. Apa pun yang sudah berada dalam kepalanya harus dilaksanakan. Dia meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di atas meja dengan keras, menyebabkan bongkah-bongkah es di dalamnya berdentingan lirih.

“Kalau begitu, kita akan  berangkat sebentar lagi.”

“Ke mana?”

“Ya ampun, kau hanya banyak bicara di waktu-waktu seperti ini, bukan begitu?” sentak Minho, tapi kemudian tergelak-gelak. Dia menumpukan satu sikunya di meja, semakin memajukan badannya mendekati Taemin. Matanya berbinar-binar oleh antusiasme yang hanya berlaku pada dirinya sendiri.

“Aku akan memberimu tur keliling kampus.”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata. “Itu, uh, sudah pernah kulakukan saat masa orientasi ...?”

“Yah, tapi tidak bersamaku,” sahut Minho puas, kemudian menjawil lengan Taemin dengan kekuatan serupa cubitan. “Ayo cepat habiskan makananmu. Kau ini lelaki macam apa, sih, makan saja lamanya minta ampun.”


	5. Chapter 5

Yes-man _kepalamu_ , batin Taemin sambil berjingkat-jingkat masuk ke ruang kuliah, lidahnya tidak pernah berhenti memaki Minho dan segala konsep tololnya mengenai tips menjadi orang yang luwes. Gara-gara membuntuti lelaki itu berkeliling kampus, dia terlambat ke kelas pertamanya pagi ini, padahal dua hari lalu sang profesor sudah mewanti-wanti agar tidak satu pun anak didiknya terlambat masuk kelas kecuali mereka sudah siap untuk mengulang di semester depan.

Untung saja pria itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya saat Taemin berhasil menyelundupkan diri ke kursi kosong pertama yang ditemukannya. Sambil membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf pada teman duduknya di kanan dan kiri karena telah menimbulkan keributan (meski tanpa suara), Taemin menurunkan ransel ke pangkuan dan mulai mengeluarkan binder serta peralatan tulis. Tepat ketika itulah sang profesor mendongak dan menanyakan apakah semua sudah di dalam kelas. Perlahan-lahan Taemin mengembuskan napas lega lewat mulut, tangannya bergerak-gerak merapikan rambut yang terempas angin akibat berlari _sprint_ dari mulut gedung.

“Oh, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kuliah pukul sembilan?” tanya Minho lima menit lalu, belalakan matanya tampak seperti akting terkejut yang payah bagi Taemin. “Ya sudah, cepatlah. Kau tidak akan ingin profesor mengingat wajahmu.”

Mengingatnya saja sudah mendidihkan kemarahan Taemin. Untuk mengusir emosi negatif, dia memutuskan mengeklik ujung bolpoin dan memusatkan perhatian ke layar proyektor, tapi colekan di sikunya mengurungkan kemauan tersebut. Taemin menoleh ke kanan dan segera dipertemukan dengan lelaki berwajah ketus yang memicingkan mata seolah-olah dia sudah menginjak kakinya.

“Kau,” bisik lelaki itu, “anak yang selalu bersama Choi Minho, kan?”

Jantung Taemin melorot ke perut. “Benar.”

Lelaki itu lantas menatapnya lekat-lekat dari atas ke bawah, tatapannya membuat Taemin jengah sekaligus gelisah. Dia tidak ingat melihat lelaki itu di pesta penyambutan mahasiswa baru, atau di kelas-kelas yang pernah diikutinya bersama Minho, jadi kemungkinan terakhirnya adalah lelaki ini termasuk dalam teman terdekat Minho yang entah bagaimana sudah mendengar semua tentang situasi Taemin.

“Pantas saja bangsat sialan itu memilihmu. Kau memang kelihatan seperti _itu_ ,” gumam lelaki itu, kedengarannya marah besar, sambil menutup notes dan mengantongi bolpoin. Dia melipat kedua lengan di atas meja dan sekali lagi menatap Taemin ketus. “Aku mau tidur. Catat yang benar karena aku akan meminjam catatanmu nanti.”

Kemudian lelaki itu membenamkan kepala dalam lipatan lengan, meninggalkan Taemin terbengong-bengong dengan perintah dadakan tersebut. Melewati puncak kepala lelaki itu, Taemin melihat beberapa gadis segera memalingkan muka sambil cekikikan.

 _Jongin, aku jadi korban perundungan sungguhan_ , ratap Taemin sembari meluruskan tatapan, tangan kanannya meremas bolpoin erat-erat, _dan kemungkinannya tidak hanya berasal dari satu orang._

.

“Aku sudah menunggumu!” Suara menggelegar Minho menyentak Taemin dari proses pemikiran panjangnya. Dia menoleh ke arah lelaki yang berlari dengan melangkahi anak tangga dua-dua menuju tempat duduknya. “Kenapa kau tidak keluar? Semua orang sudah pergi ke kafetaria, tahu.”

Taemin tidak yakin apakah dia bisa memberitahu bahwa dirinya sedang berusaha membangunkan lelaki yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya ini, tetapi diam saja bisa jadi justru memberikan kesan yang teramat salah. Maka, dia hanya menatap Minho lekat-lekat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke lelaki di sisinya, berharap Minho bisa memahami bahasa tubuh.

Ekspresi riang Minho segera mengeras. Dia merenggut binder Taemin dari meja kemudian tanpa ragu menghantamkannya ke puncak kepala lelaki itu, menyebabkan tidak hanya umpatan refleks lelaki itu, tetapi juga Taemin yang sontak mematung kaget.

“Kau pasti berniat mengganggu Taemin, kan?” tuduh Minho sambil mengempaskan binder Taemin di dekat lengan lelaki yang kini menegakkan badan perlahan-lahan. “Asal kau tahu saja, aku ada di sini untuk melindunginya, jadi kau harus berpikir-pikir sebelum mengganggunya lagi.”

“Choi, kau bangsat sialan. Aku bisa gegar otak karenamu,” desis lelaki itu seraya mengangkat kepala. Dia melesatkan tatapannya ke arah Taemin, membuat Taemin secara otomatis beringsut mendekati Minho, tetapi secara mengejutkan kejengkelannya lenyap segera setelah dia mengangkat bahu. “Oh, persetanlah. Pinjamkan catatanmu.”

Dengan patuh Taemin membuka bindernya dan membolak-balik halaman ke tempat yang tepat, sedangkan di atasnya Minho mengomel, “Kau harus berhenti menarget adik kelas dan bawa kacamata keparatmu itu, Kim Kibum. Masih untung kau meminta Taemin, yang omong-omong berada di bawah perlindunganku, tapi bagaimana kalau targetmu adalah anak yang mudah sekali menangis? Kau mau jadi pusat perhatian dengan cara itu?”

“Ya, ya,” sahut Kim Kibum tak acuh sambil membidik halaman binder Taemin dengan kamera ponselnya. Foto-foto yang diambilnya tidak memedulikan fokus atau apa, sehingga Taemin yakin sekali gambar-gambar tersebut akan sekadar tertimbun dalam memori ponselnya tanpa dibuka untuk kedua kalinya.

“Nih,” katanya seraya mendorong binder ke arah Taemin, matanya tetap mengarah ke layar ponsel. “Seperti kata Choi, aku memang lupa bawa kacamata, jadi kau menyelamatkanku. Trims.”

Minho merebut binder Taemin dan menjejalkannya ke dalam ransel yang entah sejak kapan sudah dicangklong di depan dada. “Sekarang kita bisa bebas dari si penggerutu ini.” Dia menutup ritsleting ransel Taemin, kemudian merunduk ke depan untuk menyejajarkan kepala mereka, sedangkan satu tangannya menumpu meja di sisi kepala Taemin yang lain. “Kau mau makan apa siang ini? Di kafetaria atau tempat lain?”

“Dia ketakutan,” komentar Kibum sebelum Taemin sempat membuka mulut. “Serius, kau harus berhenti memaksakan opinimu kepada orang lain.”

Minho mendongak dan menyipitkan mata. “Kau bilang apa?”

“Sesuka _sunbaenim_ saja,” gumam Taemin tertahan, ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situasi yang sedang memerangkapnya secara harfiah. Minho merunduk lagi, tangannya yang menumpu meja lantas bergerak naik ke pundak Taemin, merangkulnya erat dan memaksanya berdiri.

“Bagus, bagus. Kau memang harus selalu bilang ‘ya’ pada tawaran yang bagus. Aku tahu kedai bakmi yang enak sekali di sekitar sini. Sedikit jalan kaki tidak masalah buat Pangeran, kan?”

Taemin menggeleng-geleng.

“Aku ikut,” celetuk Kibum sambil beranjak berdiri. Dia bergantian memandangi dua lelaki yang sontak berhenti berjalan, lantas menyeringai. “Ramai-ramai lebih menyenangkan, kan?”

Kemudian lelaki itu berjalan mendahului mereka.

.

Pada akhirnya, setelah mendengarkan argumen yang datang bertubi-tubi dari kanan dan kiri, Taemin mendapati dirinya diseret ke kafetaria. Kibum segera mengeluyur ke tempat pengambilan makanan, tapi Minho menangkap kedua pundak Taemin dan memaksanya duduk di satu meja yang masih kosong.

“Jangan ke mana-mana. Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu,” kata Minho, yang sebenarnya terdengar seperti ancaman, kemudian dia juga menghilang di antara para mahasiswa dan staf yang berlalu-lalang memadati kafetaria. Taemin duduk sendirian di meja untuk empat orang itu, dengan hati-hati mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sekiranya bakal menyaksikan trio tidak biasa ini.

Segerombol pemuda yang mengerumuni meja di sebelah selatan buru-buru memalingkan muka ketika kebetulan tatapan Taemin mengarah ke sana. Terlalu banyak sekaligus terlalu sebentar untuk mengenali wajah mereka satu per satu, tapi Taemin yakin beberapa dari mereka adalah orang yang sama dengan yang berpura-pura tidak tahu ketika Taemin diumumkan menjadi pecundang di permainan _jenga_ tempo hari.

“Temanmu?” tanya Kim Kibum sambil meletakkan nampan di samping Taemin. Cepat-cepat Taemin menggeleng.

“Teman seangkatan, tapi tidak pernah berkenalan sungguhan.”

Kibum sekadar mengangguk sambil memindahkan tas kanvasnya ke pangkuan, kemudian duduk dan mulai mengutak-atik lauknya. “Kalau sampai detik ini mereka tidak berusaha berkenalan denganmu, berarti kalian tidak akan menjadi teman.” Dia menjepit sepotong sayur menggunakan sumpit dan mencicipinya sedikit. “Tentu saja hal yang sama berlaku padamu.”

Taemin merasa agak tertohok, tapi ucapan Kibum ada benarnya juga. Sejak awal dia memang hanya menantikan orang-orang memperkenalkan diri padanya, tanpa dirinya benar-benar berusaha melakukan hal yang sama. Kalau saja Jongin ada di sini, dia yakin hal semacam ini tidak akan terjadi—mungkin dia sudah menjadi bagian dari sebuah geng yang pergi ke mana-mana bersama.

Nyatanya, dia justru terjebak bersama kedua seniornya yang mengintimidasi.

“Kau sudah kenal Minho sejak lama?” Sekali lagi Kibum membuka percakapan. “Adik kelas sewaktu SMA, mungkin? Atau teman masa kecil?”

Taemin menggeleng. “Aku baru berkenalan dengan Minho _sunbaenim_ di kampus.”

Kibum berhenti mengunyah dan menatapnya terkejut, seakan-akan Taemin telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya. Namun, mungkin Taemin tidak akan tahu bagian mana yang sangat mengejutkan dari kata-katanya sendiri karena Minho sudah kembali dengan nampan di tangannya serta seseorang di belakangnya.

“Ini punyamu,” kata Minho sambil memosisikan nampan makan siang secara sempurna di depan Taemin, lalu dia menoleh ke belakang untuk mengambil nampan dari tangan si pemuda tak dikenal. “Dan ini punyaku. Terima kasih sudah membawakannya untukku, adik kelas tersayang.”

Pemuda itu membungkuk dan buru-buru menyingkir. Kibum memutar bola mata. “Pasti menyenangkan bisa mengancam sembarang adik kelas untuk membawakan makan siangmu, bukan begitu?”

“Salah sendiri tidak menolak,” kekeh Minho. Kata-katanya beresonansi lebih lama di benak Taemin. “Yang lebih penting, kemarikan tanganmu.”

Taemin tidak mengerti, tapi tetap mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Minho. Lelaki itu menangkap satu tangan Taemin dan mendadak menggosoknya dengan tisu basah.

“Kau harus memastikan tanganmu bersih sebelum makan,” Minho berdekut-dekut, menyebabkan Kibum berpura-pura akan muntah melihat itu. “Kau tentunya tidak ingin kuman-kuman jahat masuk ke perutmu yang berharga itu, kan?”

“S- _sunbaenim_ , aku baik-baik saja,” rintih Taemin risi, terutama karena ada begitu banyak orang yang bisa melihat mereka. Dia berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi jari-jemari Minho begitu panjang dan jauh lebih kuat dari dugaannya.

Minho baru mengizinkannya makan setelah kedua tangannya begitu dingin dan basah. Diam-diam Taemin mengelapkan telapak tangan ke celana jinnya, sebelum meraih sumpit dan memulai makan siang. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan mata yang diarahkan ke tengkuk serta punggungnya, dan perlu mengepalkan tangan kiri di pangkuan supaya tidak benar-benar mengusap tengkuknya yang merinding.

“Choi, jangan lupa datang ke klub nanti sore. Ada rapat.”

Minho mengunyah sambil berpikir-pikir, kemudian menoleh ke arah Taemin. “Kapan pertemuan perdana klub pecinta alam, kau bilang?”

“Minggu depan,” jawab Taemin tanpa mendongak. Minho berganti menatap Kibum.

“Kalau begitu, aku akan datang, tapi setelah mengantar Taemin pulang.”

Kibum mendengus keras-keras hingga harus menutupi mulut menggunakan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain buru-buru meraih tisu. “Apa-apaan denganmu ... Ah, lupakan. Aku tidak mau dengar.”

“Kau yakin? Aku bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu, mulai dari awal sampai akhir,” ledek Minho, yang menyebabkan Kibum bereaksi lebih keras lagi. Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa bersama-sama, meninggalkan Taemin tetap menunduk sambil memainkan sepotong wortel di nampan makan siangnya.

Salah sendiri tidak menolak, kata Minho? Jadi apakah semua ini kesalahan Taemin karena tidak menolak sejak Minho mencetuskan tawaran konyolnya di luar kedai minum-minum?


	6. Chapter 6

Taemin menyemburkan asap rokoknya ke udara dan memperhatikan bagaimana uap hasil pembakaran itu meliuk dan membubung tinggi sebelum hilang tertubruk atap kaca area merokok. Di balik rangka-rangka atap, terbentanglah langit yang sangat biru nyaris tanpa awan. Udara tak lagi terlalu dingin, sedangkan matahari sudah tergelincir sedikit ke barat sehingga pancaran sinarnya tidak tajam. Cuacanya enak sekali, dan bisa jadi ini pertama kali Taemin merasakan kedamaian setelah emosinya terkuras habis beberapa hari belakangan.

Dia tahu seharusnya waktu kosong di antara kedua mata kuliah ini dimanfaatkan untuk menyemen pondasinya sebagai mahasiswa baru, tapi dorongan untuk menyepi sungguh tidak tertahankan ketika melihat area merokok yang lengang. Lagi pula, dia tidak tahu ke mana teman-teman seangkatnya bermuara di jam-jam kosong—tampaknya dia sudah benar-benar terlempar dari orbit yang semestinya. Agak meresahkan memang, apalagi jika memikirkan masa depan, tapi Taemin memutuskan untuk mencemaskan hal itu lain waktu.

Sembari memandangi burung-burung kecil yang melompat-lompat di tanah sambil sesekali mematuk sesuatu, ingatannya kembali melayang pada acara makan siang tempo hari, ketika dia dipaksa makan bersama Minho dan Kibum (walaupun itu menjadi semacam rutinitas mereka sekarang). Dia mengingat bagaimana Minho sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sudah meminta seorang junior untuk membawakan nampan makan siangnya, bagaimana Minho dan Kibum lantas tertawa-tawa seolah hal itu tidak lebih dari lelucon, bagaimana junior itu terbirit-birit kabur setelah membungkuk.

_“Salah sendiri tidak menolak.”_

Taemin memejamkan mata, tangannya kembali terangkat untuk memadukan pangkal sigaret dengan bibir. Itu, dipikir berapa kali pun, terdengar amat jahat, tetapi diam-diam dia juga bertanya-tanya mungkinkah dirinya memang salah karena tidak menolak. Bagaimanapun, yang namanya perundungan selalu dipaksakan oleh pihak yang superior, tetapi sebenarnya berapa kemungkinan mereka bisa mundur ketika mendengar kata ‘tidak’?

Matanya terbuka lagi. Berdasarkan pengalaman, sih, kemungkinannya kecil sekali.

Dia meluruskan kaki agar bisa mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana jin, kemudian menjepit rokok di antara geligi dan menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menavigasikan ponsel ke _chatroom_ -nya bersama Jongin. Setelah secara sekilas membaca kembali percakapan mereka akhir-akhir ini, yang telah didominasi oleh keluhannya tentang Minho, dia mengarahkan ibu jari ke ikon berbentuk gagang telepon. Di saat seperti ini, dia hanya punya satu penasihat. Semoga saja Jongin tidak sibuk.

(Kalau dipikir lagi, hidupnya teramat menyedihkan dengan bergantung pada satu orang yang bahkan tidak berada di kota yang sama dengannya.)

Untungnya panggilannya dijawab pada dering pertama.  “Hei. Ada apa, sobat?” Suara Jongin terdengar ceria, dan di belakangnya ada beberapa orang yang bercanda tawa. Benar-benar berkebalikan dari Taemin.

“Tidak ada. Kau sibuk?”

“Tergantung persepsimu mengenai kesibukan. Aku hanya nongkrong bersama teman-teman. Kenapa?”

Taemin melirik rokoknya, kemudian menjulurkan badan ke samping untuk mengetukkan ujung rokoknya di asbak di sebelah bangku. “Hanya ingin bertanya kabar,” dia berbasa-basi, niatannya untuk curhat sudah menciut sejak mendengar kesuksesan debut Jongin sebagai mahasiswa baru. “Ah, kapan kita bisa bertemu?”

“Tidak dalam bulan ini, sobat. Sori.”

Ada kekecewaan yang melubangi dada Taemin, lebih besar dari dugaanya semula. “Hm, begitukah.”

“Hei, ada masalah? Apa ini soal kakak kelas brengsek itu?”

Taemin merengut. “Sedikit. Yeah.”

“Ada apa? Cerita saja, tidak apa-apa.”

Mulut Taemin sudah terbuka, tapi yang mendesis keluar justru serapah begitu matanya mengenali sosok jangkung yang baru saja muncul dalam jangkauan pandangnya. “Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Harus pergi. Dah.”

Cepat-cepat Taemin menyambar ransel dari sebelahnya, mengantongi ponsel, kemudian menghela substansi sigaret untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi dia belum sempat menggerus rokok saat telapak tangan lebar itu mendarat di pundaknya. Taemin tersedak dan batuk-batuk karenanya.

“Oh, sial. Aku sangat mengejutkanmu, bukan begitu?” kekeh Minho tanpa rasa bersalah. Tangannya yang berada di pundak Taemin bergerak mendorong dengan kekuatan menakjubkan hingga Taemin kembali duduk. “Kenapa buru-buru? Kuliah tidak akan dimulai hingga pukul tiga nanti. Kita masih punya waktu mengobrol. Ayolah, aku juga sedang menunggu Kibum.”

 _Waktu mengobrol itulah yang tidak kuinginkan_ , batin Taemin sambil meringis kecil. Di sebelahnya, Minho mengeluarkan karton rokok dari saku belakang celana, lalu menyulut sebatang.

“Kupikir sewaktu kau menerima tawaran merokok tempo hari, kau sekadar bersikap sopan,” kata Minho setelah mengembuskan segulung asap. “Ternyata kau merokok sungguhan. Apa kau benar-benar seorang pangeran?”

Taemin tertawa garing. “Bukan.”

“Yah, tidak apa-apa. Bahkan Pangeran Harry sering bergonta-ganti pacar di masa lajangnya,” lanjut Minho tanpa menghiraukan jawaban Taemin. “Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau merokok di rumahmu yang tak bernoda itu.”

“Memang tidak,” gumam Taemin, lalu tertegun. Kata ‘tidak’ meluncur lebih mudah dari dugaannya. Dia mengintip Minho, bertanya-tanya apakah sebuah ‘tidak’ yang lebih besar dapat diterima lelaki itu.

Bisa diterima atau tidak, yang paling penting adalah menyuarakan pendapatnya. Persetanlah kalau Minho tersinggung. Taemin menghela napas dan menegakkan badan, satu tangannya mencengkeram tali ransel kuat-kuat.

“ _Sunbaenim_ , sebenarnya aku—”

“Ah, itu mengingatkanku. Aku masih pegang catatan seluruh bahan kuliah Profesor Han,” celetuk Minho di waktu yang bersamaan. Lelaki itu lantas menoleh sambil tersenyum polos. “Kau tadi bilang apa?”

“Eh.” Taemin mengerjapkan mata. Profesor Han adalah pengampu mata kuliah yang akan dia ikuti selanjutnya dan, berdasarkan rumor yang didengarnya saat melintasi sekumpulan kakak kelas, tampaknya cukup sulit dibuat terkesan. “ _Sunbaenim_ duluan saja.”

“Aku ke sini untuk memberikan ini padamu,” kata Minho sambil kemudian menggeledah isi tasnya, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sebendel kertas yang sudah kumal. “Materinya selalu sama setiap tahun, begitu pula dengan soal ujiannya, tapi tahun lalu aku kebanyakan bolos sampai tidak bisa lulus. Ambil saja kalau kau mau.”

Taemin tergelagap di hadapan tumpukan referensi itu. “Apakah—apakah aku boleh mengambilnya?”

“Kan sudah kubilang kau boleh mengambilnya.” Minho tergelak-gelak. Tetapi, dia menariknya lagi saat tangan Taemin perlahan terulur. Taemin mendongak kaget; Minho merenggut dagunya dengan tangan yang lain, memperdekat jarak wajah mereka hingga Taemin dapat mencium aroma mirip sabun dari Minho. “Aku bisa mendapatkan semua materi dari setiap mata kuliah yang kau ambil. Apa pun untuk pangeranku.”

Napas Taemin tersekat di tenggorokan, jantungnya seperti ikut berhenti. Entah karena konspirasi jahat yang mungkin saja akan dimasukinya atau karena wajah Minho yang terlalu dekat.

Minho tersenyum dan melepaskan dagunya. “Bagaimana?” lelaki itu bertanya sambil mengembalikan rokok ke mulut. “Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa didapatkan oleh siapa pun, sedekat apa pun mereka pada kakak kelas. Tapi kau mengenalku.” Dia menepuk dada dengan bangga. “Aku punya koneksi luas. Materi kuliah saja bukan hal berat bagiku.”

“Aku ... uh.” Taemin gamang antara berkata ya atau tidak, mengetahui bisa saja ini adalah tawaran sekali seumur hidup. Dia bukan anak yang sangat cemerlang, dan besar kemungkinan dia melewatkan satu atau dua kuliah karena ada kepentingan lainnya.

 _Bagaimana dengan niatanmu untuk berkata ‘tidak’?_ Bagian lain dari benaknya mulai mendebat. Mau menggiurkan seperti apa pun, dia seharusnya menolak semua tawaran kemudian memutus koneksinya dengan Minho. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan pijakan di atas kedua kakinya sendiri setelah beberapa hari terakhir diseret-seret ...

Eh, persetanlah. Minho sendiri yang bilang padanya untuk selalu bilang ‘ya’.

Akhirnya dia menghela napas, kemudian sedikit memutar duduk menghadap Minho dan membungkuk. “Aku minta bantuanmu, _Sunbaenim_.”

“Nah, nah.” Minho terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taemin. “Tidak perlu membungkuk padaku. Kau bahkan bisa segera menyuruhku melakukan hal selanjutnya. Kau adalah pangerannya di sini.”

Taemin menegakkan badan dan perlahan kembali memutar duduk ke arah depan, diam-diam merapikan rambutnya lagi. Pada tahapan ini, dia sudah menyerah mempertanyakan alasan Minho menganggap dan memperlakukannya sebagai pangeran. Dia juga tidak terlalu ingin tahu. Setidak-tidaknya dia bisa mendapat sedikit keuntungan dari itu.

Mendadak angin berembus kencang, menyebabkan sesemakan bergemerisik dan rerumputan berdesir. Secara refleks Taemin menyugar rambutnya ke belakang dan mempertahankan jari-jemarinya tetap di kulit kepala supaya rambutnya tidak terlalu mawut, dan sesuatu dari gesturnya membuat Minho mencondongkan badan ke dekatnya.

Perlahan Taemin melepaskan pegangan dari rambutnya, terheran-heran. “ _Sunbaenim_ …?”

“Aku baru tahu telingamu ditindik,” gumam Minho serius, ujung-ujung jarinya menyapu cuping telinga Taemin. “Dan tidak hanya satu. Kupikir peraturan di sekolah elite cukup ketat.”

Taemin tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis mendengar asumsi Minho. Tampaknya lelaki itu sudah menciptakan sebuah cetak biru mengenai dirinya berdasarkan teori-teori buatan sendiri. “Aku tidak berasal dari sekolah elite, hanya SMA khusus laki-laki biasa. Tidak ada yang peduli muridnya memiliki tindik di telinga.”

“Oh, itu aneh,” kata Minho kaget sembari memundurkan badan, kemudian memandangi Taemin seolah dia telah ditipu. “Bukankah anak-anak orang kaya hanya disekolahkan di institusi-institusi mentereng?”

“Sudah kubilang aku bukan—” Taemin tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya tanpa disela desahan keras. “Aku bukan orang seperti itu.”

“Kau selalu bilang kau bukan orang seperti itu,” tukas Minho heran. “Kau benar-benar berpikir kau berbeda dari orang lain, ya kan?”

Wajah Taemin sontak memanas. Cara Minho mengatakannya memberikan kesan seolah-olah dia orang arogan yang enggan ditempatkan di lingkaran yang sama dengan lainnya. Akan tetapi, memang begitulah kenyataannya. Hanya karena dia tinggal di area mentereng, tidak lantas membuatnya menjadi bagian dari orang kaya. Apalagi, dia baru saja menempati rumahnya yang sekarang selama tiga tahun terakhir.

“Kenapa? Kau punya kekuatan super?” desak Minho. “Atau kau menjadi berbeda dari anak-anak borjuis lainnya karena kau diizinkan bersekolah di SMA biasa saja dan mencicipi semua yang biasa dilakukan rakyat jelata?”

Bayang-bayang itu kembali padanya. Loker yang dipenuhi sampah. Buku yang compang-camping. Gelak tawa yang menggaruk punggungnya.

“… Tidak.”

“Lalu, kenapa kau selalu menarik diri jika aku bertanya tentang itu?” Minho beringsut mendekat lagi, tangannya terangkat dan diarahkan ke telinga Taemin. “Atau kau menganggap dirimu teramat spesial karena—”

“Sudah kubilang, tidak seperti itu!”

Tak hanya Minho yang terlongong—Taemin pun tak percaya telah membentak seorang kakak kelas. Serta-merta dia membekap mulutnya, menutupi bibirnya yang sekadar terbuka-tutup tanpa tahu harus berkata apa-apa, dan akhirnya membungkuk rendah-rendah.

“Maafkan aku, _Sunbaenim_.”

Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan, sebelum kedua kakinya memaksa dia melonjak berdiri dan berlari secepat-cepatnya meninggalkan Minho yang bahkan belum membuka mulut untuk menanggapinya.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Tak henti-hentinya Taemin merutuki dirinya sendiri, mungkin jauh lebih banyak dari langkah yang diambilnya untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Minho. Kehidupan perkuliahannya yang belum pasti ini akan semakin tak menentu ketika dia datang besok pagi.


	7. Chapter 7

Keributan di luar kamar cukup untuk membangunkan Taemin dari tidur-tidur ayamnya. Dia bisa mendengar kedua orang tuanya berdebat dengan suara kecil, juga kelebatan bayangan mereka yang mondar-mandir di bawah celah pintunya yang terkunci. Setelah menggosok-gosok muka menggunakan dua tangan, kemudian berdoa supaya pilihannya ini tidak salah, dia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke pintu.

Orang tuanya masih berdiskusi saat dia membuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar. Mereka menatapnya kaget; Taemin tersenyum. “Ayah, Ibu. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?”

“Kami khawatir padamu,” kata Tuan Lee blakblakan, sedangkan istrinya diam-diam menyikut lengannya, “karena kau sudah mengurung diri di kamar semalaman. Kau bahkan melewatkan makan malam.”

Taemin terkekeh sambil mengibaskan satu tangan. “Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semalam perutku sakit, jadi aku tidak nafsu makan. Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja.”

Ibunya mengambil satu langkah ke depan. “Apakah itu benar, Taemin?”

“Untuk apa aku berbohong?” Namun, dirinya sendiri yang menjawab pertanyaan itu: ujung-ujung bibirnya mulai berkedut dan terancam melorot menjadi berengutan sedih. “Aku harus siap-siap ke kampus. Siang ini ada kuliah.”

“Kau harus mengatakannya pada kami kalau kau punya masalah,” panggil ibunya ketika Taemin sudah mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi. “Kau berjanji, kan, Taemin?”

Taemin menghela napas, memaksakan bibirnya mengulas satu senyum lagi, kemudian memutar tumit menghadap orang tuanya. “Tidak usah khawatir. Perkuliahan sangat menyenangkan sejauh ini.”

~~~

Pikiran Taemin begitu berkecamuk setibanya di kampus sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar telah membiarkan kursi di sebelahnya tetap kosong. Oleh karena itu, Minho yang datang terlambat praktis mendapat tempat duduk di sampingnya. Taemin hanya bisa membeku, napasnya terentak di pangkal tenggorokan, sementara Minho menarik kursi dan duduk sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan dari dalam tas.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menyapa Minho? Setidaknya mereka berada dalam ruang kelas, sehingga mengurangi kemungkinan Minho bakal membabatnya begitu dia membuka mulut. Tetapi, bukan berarti Minho tidak bisa mengancamnya untuk pergi ke belakang gedung untuk menghajarnya habis-habisan selepas kuliah ...

Taemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menolak ilustrasi tersebut. Salah satu alasan Taemin sangat menantikan masa kuliah adalah karena rumor yang mengatakan bahwa orang-orang tidak lagi menaruh perhatian sebesar itu padamu, sehingga perundungan tidak akan seekstrem di SMA. Jika rumor itu bisa dipercaya, seharusnya Minho tidak akan mencengkeramnya sedemikian erat hanya karena satu kesalahan tak disengaja.

Punggung tangannya ditusuk lembut menggunakan ujung bolpoin. Taemin menatap Minho, yang tetap mempertahankan bolpoin di tangannya namun tidak repot-repot menoleh menatapnya.

“Nanti setelah kuliah,” lelaki itu bergumam di balik telapak tangan yang menyangga dagu, “ikut aku ke belakang gedung.”

Taemin meneguk ludah. Tampaknya dia mempercayai rumor yang salah.

.

Tidak perlu disebutkan lagi bahwa Taemin tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari duduk tertegun sepanjang dua jam. Bagian tubuhnya yang sebelah kiri terlalu banyak merasakan presensi Minho yang sedemikian kuat di sebelahnya, baik ketika lelaki itu bergerak-gerak menyembunyikan ponsel di bawah meja maupun ketika lelaki itu sekadar duduk diam. Akibatnya, ketika kuliah diakhiri dan Minho memberikan tatapan panjang sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu, lengan kiri Taemin terasa kebas. Taemin meraup buku serta peralatan tulisnya menggunakan tangan kanan dan menjejalkan semuanya ke dalam tas, sebelum berjalan cepat membuntuti Minho.

Ingin rasanya Taemin berjingkat-jingkat kabur saat mereka teradang gerombolan mahasiswa di koridor, tapi saat melirik ke samping, dia bisa melihat Kim Kibum sedang tertawa-tawa bersama beberapa orang. Sudah pasti lelaki itu bakal membocorkan keberadaannya lebih mudah daripada ember yang berlubang. Taemin menghela napas dan meluruskan tatapan ke depan, berharap nantinya dia masih punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf dan memberitahu orang tuanya bahwa dia selalu mencintai mereka.

Bagian belakang gedung yang dimaksud Minho benar-benar serupa dengan bayangan Taemin: lembap, berbayang, dan sedikit dingin. Dilihat dari kaleng renyuk serta gelas kertas penyet yang sudah setengah terbenam di antara rerumputan, tampaknya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali seseorang pergi ke sini.

Langkah Minho terhenti tiba-tiba, kemudian lelaki itu membalikkan badan. Secara refleks Taemin menurunkan tatapan kepada kedua tangannya yang meremas ujung parka.

“Kau tahu, yang kemarin”—Taemin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat mendengar Minho bicara, mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk—“aku benar-benar minta maaf.”

Hati-hati Taemin membuka mata, kemudian terperangah mendapati Minho membungkuk rendah di depannya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari seseorang yang dapat menjelaskan situasi ini, lalu memberanikan diri untuk mengambil satu langkah maju. Tangannya sudah melayang di udara, hanya sedikit di atas kepala Minho, sebelum terhenti sepenuhnya. Bagaimana kalau ini hanya pura-pura?

“Aku sudah kelewatan,” kata Minho tanpa mengangkat kepala. “Mendesak seseorang yang tidak terlalu kukenal mengenai kehidupan pribadi mereka adalah hal buruk. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah Kibum menghajar—maksudku mengajariku. Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku.”

Kedua tangan Taemin bergerak lagi, dengan ragu merengkuh pundak-pundak Minho. “Tolong jangan seperti ini, _Sunbaenim_.” Dia mengeratkan jari-jemarinya di pundak Minho, tapi lelaki itu bergeming. Bahkan rasanya semakin menegangkan otot-ototnya.

“Aku akan seperti ini terus sampai kau memaafkanku.”

“Aku—aku memaafkan _Sunbaenim_ ,” kata Taemin, dan akhirnya Minho membiarkan badannya diangkat berdiri. “Sebenarnya aku bahkan tidak marah pada _Sunbaenim_. Yang kemarin itu hanya ... hanya ledakan sesaat. Karena aku sedikit panik dan ...” Minho menatapnya lekat-lekat, melenyapkan penjelasan yang masih bergulat dengan lidah Taemin. Dia menunduk. “Begitulah.”

“Kau tidak suka membicarakan kehidupanmu?”

“Itu ...”

“Oh, aku melakukannya lagi.” Minho menepuk dahinya sendiri, kemudian meraih satu lengan Taemin, membuat lelaki yang lebih muda mau tak mau mendongak lagi. “Dengar, aku minta maaf, oke? Aku benar-benar hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, dan kupikir membicarakan SMA adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan karena itu menyenangkan buatku.”

Taemin menatap kedua mata Minho bergantian, perlahan-lahan membiarkan senyumnya terbit. “Ya. Aku juga minta maaf.”

Minho ikut tersenyum, kemudian cepat-cepat melepas satu tali ransel dan memutarnya ke depan. Sembari menggeledah isi tasnya, dia berceloteh, “Dan sebenarnya, setelah kau pergi dan Kibum mengutuk ketidaktahuanku, aku berjalan-jalan sedikit di DDM dan menemukan sesuatu yang tampaknya cocok untukmu.” Dia mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil, menatap benda itu sebentar, lalu mengangsurkannya ke arah Taemin. “Kuharap kau menyukainya.”

Dengan waswas Taemin menerimanya, lalu, setelah Minho menyetujuinya, membuka kotak. Dia mengintip ke dalam dan mengerjapkan mata. Sepasang anting dengan gantungan berbentuk salib berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari di dalamnya.

“Ini adalah taktik terakhir kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku,” gumam Minho yang, ketika Taemin menatapnya, tiba-tiba tertawa salah tingkah. “Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, bodoh juga. Kenapa kau tidak mau memaafkanku, ya kan? Maksudku, aku hanya mencoba mengobrol denganmu dan ... yah, pastikan saja kau mengenakannya, oke?”

Taemin memandangi isi kotak itu sedikit lebih lama, kemudian menyerahkannya kembali ke tangan Minho.

“Taemin, apa kau sungguh-sungguh ...” Rengekan Minho melirih sebelum hilang sama sekali ketika Taemin mengambil sebelah anting dan bergerak untuk menyematkannya di telinga.

Sejatinya Taemin ingin mendengus geli melihat ekspresi melongo Minho, tapi dia merasa itu justru akan merusak segalanya untuk kedua kali. Lagi pula, dia harus berkonsentrasi mengenakan anting-anting pemberian Minho tanpa bantuan cermin atau lainnya. Setelah memastikan benda itu terkatup dengan sempurna, Taemin menegakkan kepala kembali dan tersenyum kepada kakak kelasnya.

“Terima kasih. Apakah cocok?”

Minho melongo, yang sempat melunturkan senyum Taemin lantaran khawatir dia melakukan kesalahan yang sama, tapi selanjutnya mengatupkan mulut dan mengangguk-angguk keras. “Bagus sekali. Maksudku, kau meragukan seleraku?” Minho mulai menepuk-nepuk pundak Taemin dengan heboh. “Tentu saja tidak, kan? Aku punya selera yang bagus, tidakkah kau berpikir begitui?”

“Tentu saja, _Sunbaenim_ ,” ringis Taemin. Dia tidak yakin harus lega atau melanjutkan kekhawatirannya karena tampaknya tidak ada yang berubah dari Choi Minho.

Namun, mendadak pukulan bertubi-tubi di pundak itu terhenti. Taemin mengerjap, kemudian mematung saat tangan Minho perlahan melayang dari pundak Taemin dan dengan lembut membelai gantungan antingnya. Taemin meluruskan tatapannya ke wajah Minho. Lelaki itu terlihat kagum sekaligus heran, tapi juga ada kebanggaan kecil di sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat.

“Tidak sakit, ya?” bisik Minho tertahan, seakan-akan khawatir napasnya bakal melukai telinga Taemin. Taemin menggelengkan kepala.

“Tidak, aku sudah biasa.”

“Sudah biasa?” Sorot mata Minho berpindah kepada milik Taemin, semula agak terkejut, tapi kemudian berganti kelembutan yang sulit dijelaskan. “Tampaknya kau benar-benar bukan orang seperti itu.”

“Ah, _Sunbaenim_.” Taemin menunduk malu karena Minho mengulang frasa yang sering diucapkannya. Tangan Minho yang sedari tadi sekadar melayang perlahan-lahan mendarat di pipi Taemin, memaksanya mendongak.

Tatapan mata mereka terkunci, dan tidak ada yang berniat ke mana-mana. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, Taemin menyadari betapa tampan Minho sebenarnya, terlepas dari gaya slebor yang biasa ditunjukkan. Kulitnya kecokelatan dengan sempurna, sedangkan mata serta rambutnya sangat hitam. Tipikal ketampanan maskulin, pikir Taemin terkagum sambil mengamati bentuk hidung yang runcing serta tulang pipi yang tegas. Pantas saja lelaki ini mudah sekali menjalin koneksi, terutama bersama wanita.

“Matamu indah sekali,” kata Minho tiba-tiba, keseriusan dalam suaranya menyebabkan Taemin tercengang. “Aku selalu membayangkan seorang pangeran akan memiliki mata seperti punyamu.”

Bibir Taemin belum berhasil mengartikulasikan nama Minho saat lelaki yang lebih tua menyelipkan satu tangan ke punggungnya dan menariknya semakin mendekat. Dada mereka bertumbukan, Taemin sontak menahan napas dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seputar wajah Minho untuk menemukan petunjuk atas apa pun. Namun, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa melainkan sorot mata Minho yang seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan sesuatu.

“ _Sunbae_ ...” bisik Taemin mencicit. Minho mengerjapkan mata lambat-lambat.

“Ya?”

“‘Cium aku, _Sunbaenim_. Jadikan aku milikmu’.”

Sontak keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara. Seorang lelaki sedang mencengir lebar sambil bertopang dagu di kosen jendela yang paling dekat dengan mereka.

“Apa aku salah?”

Kemudian mereka berdua juga meluruskan tatapan bersama-sama, dan melompat ke belakang menyadari betapa salah posisi mereka. Minho cepat-cepat menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dengan bersedekap, sedangkan Taemin memutar tumit sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepala.

Di jendela, lelaki itu masih cekikikan. “Tidak masalah, ini memang spot terbaik untuk bermesraan, tapi jangan di hari pertama pertemuan klubku, ya. Nanti anggota barunya bisa kabur semua.”

Taemin, yang semula membelakangi lelaki itu lantaran malu, bergegas membalikkan badan lagi. “Tunggu, ini hari pertama pertemuan klubku juga,” katanya dengan mata terbelalak. “Apakah ini klub pecinta alam?”

“Ah, salah satu anakku yang baru.” Lelaki itu membentangkan kedua tangan ke samping, senyumnya semakin lebar sehingga gigi-geliginya semakin berkilat. “Selamat datang, Nak. Aku Kim Jonghyun, sang ketua klub.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Jadi, akan kuperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Aku Kim Jonghyun, ketua merangkap sekretaris dan bendahara dari klub pecinta alam.”

Kemudian Kim Jonghyun bertepuk sambil bersorak untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara Taemin diam-diam mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang klub. Pada dasarnya tidak jauh berbeda dari bayangan Taemin—dindingnya dipenuhi poster mengenai ajakan mengurangi penggunaan plastik, petunjuk mudah daur ulang, maupun infografik pemanasan global—tetapi yang paling meresahkannya adalah fakta bahwa hanya ada mereka bertiga dalam ruangan tersebut. Selusin kursi lainnya yang mengelilingi meja berukuran besar ini sekadar menganga kosong tanpa penghuni.

Tatapan mata Taemin telah mencapai sudut 360 derajat, lantas bertumbukan dengan milik Minho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia meringis, Minho mengerutkan hidung. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka sepakat mengenai satu hal: ini tempat yang aneh.

“Sekarang giliran kalian memperkenalkan diri,” cericip Jonghyun penuh semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Taemin, membuat Taemin sedikit terlonjak. “Dimulai dari kau, anak muda, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pacarmu.”

“Kami tidak pacaran,” bantah Taemin dan Minho bersamaan, tapi Jonghyun semakin cekikikan di balik kedua telapak tangan.

“Tak apa, tidak ada larangan pacaran di klubku.”

Minho mengesah keras sambil menurunkan satu tangan yang sedari tadi disandarkan di punggung kursi Taemin, lalu memajukan badan. “Mari bicara serius, Bung. Aku yakin klub pecinta alam yang sesungguhnya digandrungi oleh banyak orang—kami sendiri melihat formulir pendaftarannya hampir penuh tempo hari. Apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini? Kau mencoba membohongi kami?”

Jonghyun mematung, kemudian perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya ke pangkuan. Air mukanya mengeruh. “Aku tidak pernah mencoba membohongi kalian. Ini benar-benar klub pecinta alam yang itu,” jelasnya pelan. “Tapi, kau benar soal ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Semenjak dekanat memberikan kucuran dana untuk membeli peralatan, mayoritas anggota klub memutuskan untuk mengganti keseluruhan program kerja menjadi klub pecinta alam yang semestinya. Kau tahu, mendaki gunung dan berpetualang, hal-hal semacam itu.”

“Lalu kau?”

“Aku tetap berniat mencintai lingkungan!” sambar Jonghyun sambil menampar dada. “Aku bukan orang yang bisa seenaknya menginjak-injak ibu pertiwi kemudian tidak melipur laranya. Tidakkah kau mendengar rintihannya? Meski sedikit, meski hanya sebatang sedotan, menurutmu aku tidak akan mencoba melakukan apa pun?”

“Oh.” Dengan tidak nyaman Minho memundurkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, sekali lagi melirik Taemin penuh makna. “Baiklah.”

Taemin balas menatapnya hampa.

“Ada begitu banyak yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantunya, apa kau tahu?” Jonghyun merenggut sebuah selebaran dari suatu tempat di bawah meja dan membantingnya ke meja. Sudah jelas selebaran itu didesain oleh orang yang tidak terlalu lihai menggunakan Photoshop. “Lihat, bahkan dengan membawa botol air dari rumah, kau sudah bisa mengurangi limbah botol plastik. Dan kantong plastik! Itu adalah musuh kita bersama. Hanya dengan membawa tas belanja sendiri, teman-teman, kalian juga bisa mengurangi beban. Inti dari semua ini adalah kesadaran diri sendiri. Semua dimulai dari diri sendiri, kalian dengar aku?”

Selama berbicara, Jonghyun sudah mengeluarkan berbagai kliping artikel serta selebaran-selebaran dan membagikannya pada setiap orang. Kepada Minho yang kurang antusias, dia berujar, “Tuan Pacar, lihatlah dulu sebentar. Ini penting untuk membantumu paham. Pemahaman adalah dasarnya: hanya setelah kau paham, baru kau bisa menyadari betapa pentingnya segala yang telah kau dapatkan secara cuma-cuma ini. Sama seperti cinta yang kau dapatkan darinya, jangan sampai dilepaskan hanya karena kau terlalu terbiasa.”

“Bedebah ini bicara apa, sih,” desis Minho sambil memelototi kedua tangannya yang kini sudah dipenuhi kertas. Dia mencondongkan badan ke arah Taemin. “Ayo segera keluar.”

Taemin menekuni kertas di depannya, membaca artikel memilukan mengenai hewan laut yang kian tersiksa seiring berlalunya waktu. Minho merenggut lengannya, membuatnya mendongak.

“Ah, _Sunbae_. Tapi ini ...”

“Tentu saja aku tidak akan mencegah kepergian kalian kalau yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya adalah mencicipi trek pendakian,” kata Jonghyun, sepertinya dapat merasakan ketegangan antara dua orang di depannya. Dia berusaha tersenyum. “Jangan khawatirkan aku. Walaupun administrasinya tidak mudah, aku akan mempertahankan klub ini tetap berdiri. Bahkan meski tidak punya nama maupun pengakuan dari fakultas!”

Minho semakin memelototi Taemin, mengirimkan sinyal _ayo-keluar_ yang sangat mendesak, tetapi Taemin memajukan badan tanpa menghiraukannya.

“Ini adalah klub yang ingin kuikuti. Aku pernah melihat kalian memprotes penggunaan plastik yang tinggi di dekat rumahku dengan cara membersihkan pesisir pantai. Menurutku itu sangat menakjubkan, dan sejak itu aku bemimpi untuk mengikuti klub yang sama.”

Mata Jonghyun kembali berkerlip. “Di Sokcho?”

“Ya.” Taemin menoleh menatap Minho. “Bukankah _Sunbae_ juga ingin bergabung klub karena alasan yang sama?”

“Aku?” Minho gelagapan, tampaknya tidak menduga akan dilibatkan dalam percakapan secepat ini, terutama setelah terpergok ingin kabur. “Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Maksudku, aku bergabung karena _mu_ , tapi aku juga menganggap klub ini keren.”

Taemin mengembalikan tatapan pada Jonghyun. “Kami berdua memutuskan bergabung karena klub ini adalah ... uh-oh.” Wajah Taemin memucat saat Jonghyun mendadak membungkuk sambil menangkup sebagian wajah dengan satu tangan. Dengan ragu dia beringsut mendekat. “ _Sunbaenim_?”

“Maaf, aku hanya terharu,” Jonghyun terisak. “Kupikir tidak seorang pun akan bergabung dengan klub ini setelah kami pecah menjadi dua bagian. Aku hanya ... aku benar-benar ....” Perlahan dia mendongak, wajahnya sudah bersimbah air mata. “Terima kasih, sungguh. Kalian berdua adalah penerus harapanku. Kuharap bersama-sama, kita bisa melanjutkan perjuangan untuk mengobati hati ibu pertiwi yang sudah terluka.”

Taemin dan Minho bertukar pandang, lalu sama-sama meringis.

 ~~~

“Sumpah, aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini klubnya,” erang Minho, sementara Taemin membungkuk-bungkuk pada Jonghyun yang masih ada di dalam ruangan dan tidak mau melepasnya pergi, sebelum menutup pintu dan berlari-lari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Minho. “Maksudku, kupikir mereka juga mendaki gunung. Rupanya tidak.”

“Maaf.”

Minho menoleh kepada Taemin yang sudah menunduk, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. “Apa, sih. Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu.” Dengan lembut dia menjewer cuping telinga Taemin. “Aku masuk karena keinginanku sendiri. Kalau pun sudah terbukti orang tadi hanya membual, aku sendiri yang akan menanggung konsekuensinya. Hidup itu seperti ini saja.”

Benarkah? Menurut sebagian orang, menanggung konsekuensi itu adalah bagian paling berat. Tetapi, Taemin mengangguk saja.

“Omong-omong, aku baru tahu kau berasal dari Sokcho.”

Taemin menggigit bibir. Dia tahu Minho tidak mungkin melepaskan kata-katanya begitu saja. “Aku ... sempat tinggal di sana sebelum pindah lagi ke Seoul.”

“Ah, pantas saja kau selalu berkata kau ‘bukan orang seperti itu’,” dengus Minho, tapi nadanya ringan. “Yah, tidak apa-apa. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku pasti bisa semakin mengenalmu. Seperti ini, aku bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang hidupmu.”

Taemin meremas kedua tali ranselnya. “Um, _Sunbae_ , boleh aku tanya sesuatu?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Kenapa, um,kau sangat ingin mengenalku?” Taemin mendongak dan mengunci tatapannya dengan milik Minho. “Maksudku, kau bisa saja memarahiku karena aku membentakmu. Atau sama sekali tidak memberikan materi kuliah. Kenapa _Sunbae_ melakukan semua itu?”

Minho tertegun, tapi bibirnya seperti bergerak sendiri saat mengatakan, “Sudah jelas itu karena kau ...”

Kedua alis Taemin terangkat tinggi. “Karena aku?”

Langkah Minho terhenti. “Karena kau berharga.”

“Maksudnya ini masih termasuk dalam permainan pangeran-pangeranan itu?” tanya Taemin, dan entah kenapa menyebabkan Minho tersentak. Lalu lelaki itu terbahak-bahak seraya mulai berjalan lagi.

“Tentu saja! Kau ini pangeranku, mana mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas.” Minho meraup Taemin menggunakan satu lengan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. “Kau ini satu-satunya orang yang paling menyerupai pangeran, bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskanmu begitu saja? Lagi pula, apa serunya datang ke kampus kalau tidak bermain-main, ya kan?”

Tetapi tangan Minho di kulit kepala Taemin terasa sedikit ragu, sebelum dia dilepaskan sama sekali. Taemin menegakkan badan dan merapikan rambutnya lagi sembari melirik ke samping. Kakak kelasnya sudah membuang muka sambil mengomentari sebuah pohon dengan suara lantang.

Sejujur-jujurnya, Taemin menyangka Minho akan memutus segala kontak dengannya setelah membentaknya kemarin, mungkin malahan lelaki itu akan mulai membencinya, sehingga sikap tidak kenal menyerah ini justru membingungkan bagi Taemin. Tidak ada alasan bagi seseorang yang populer dan sibuk seperti Minho untuk senantiasa membuntuti Taemin dan merecokinya dengan berbagai pengetahuan mengenai kehidupan kampus. Plus, permainan yang berasal dari sebuah hukuman di malam penyambutan anak baru itu sudah berlangsung terlalu lama; semestinya Minho sudah bosan.

Taemin menegakkan kepala dan mengedarkan pandangan ke hamparan pekarangan fakultas yang terbentang luas di depannya. Gerombolan pertemanan ada di pojok sana dan sini, sedang tertawa atau bercakap-cakap dengan cepat penuh semangat, tetapi volume suara mereka secara signifikan melirih begitu Minho berjalan semakin dekat, beberapa bahkan segera mencoba menyembunyikan diri di balik pundak temannya. Minho memang bagaikan semprotan racun bagai anak-anak baru: tidak berarti lelaki itu jahat, tapi presensinya sangat menekan mental lantaran sifat yang pemaksa serta suaranya yang lantang.

“Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?” tanya Minho setelah beberapa menit mereka sekadar berjalan tanpa tujuan pasti. Taemin melirik sebuah gerombolan untuk terakhir kali dengan penuh damba, kemudian mendesah.

“Pulang.”

Minho sedikit melompat sebelum merangkul pundaknya, membuat Taemin hampir tersuruk ke depan akibat kekuatan Minho. “Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita nongkrong dulu? Karaoke atau pergi ke _arcade_? Anak sepertimu pasti mengunjungi tempat-tempat hiburan seperti itu, ya kan?”

“Yah ...” Taemin memiringkan kepala, tidak yakin bagaimana cara mengatakannya. “Aku harus pulang. Sebenarnya ini giliranku menyiapkan makan malam.”

“Apa-apaan. Kau bisa memasak?” Minho berteriak di telinganya. Taemin mengernyit.

“Tidak, aku hanya membeli lauk yang sudah jadi dan memasak nasi.”

“Aku mau datang ke rumahmu!” seru Minho bersemangat. “Aku ingin melihatmu menyiapkan makan malam. Bisa, kan? Boleh?”

Taemin nyaris kewalahan menerima antusiasme Minho, jadi dia hanya tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk.


	9. Chapter 9

Meski yakin sekali tidak meninggalkan kekacauan atau membiarkan buku hariannya tetap terbuka di atas meja, Taemin masih berdoa agar dia tidak perlu menyerbu sesuatu begitu membuka pintu nantinya. Jika orang biasa akan sekadar mengangguk-angguk meski sambil memicingkan mata ketika dia buru-buru berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu, Minho adalah tipe yang akan memiting tanganmu ke belakang dan merebut apa pun yang baru saja kau pegang.

Untungnya hanya keheningan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Lampu di atas selasar depan memperlihatkan sekelumit ruang keluarga yang remang dan lengang. Taemin mengambilkan selop untuk Minho, kemudian mempersilakan lelaki itu masuk. Kekaguman tampak sangat jelas di wajah Minho ketika mengedarkan pandangan ke seputar ruangan, dan membuat Taemin mempertanyakan alasannya karena ini bukan pertama kali Minho masuk ke rumahnya.

“Silakan duduk. Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan minum,” kata Taemin sambil melipir ke dapur dan meletakkan kantong plastiknya ke konter. Tetapi, Minho justru menghampirinya.

“Biar kubantu.”

Mata Taemin terbelalak dari sisi pintu lemari es yang baru saja dibuka. “Tidak perlu. Silakan duduk saja. _Sunbaenim_ sudah membawakan kantong plastik sepanjang perjalanan ke sini.”

“Ayolah, aku janji tidak akan mengacau.” Minho cengengesan. Jika sudah seperti ini, Taemin tahu percuma saja mencoba memaksakan opini yang sebaliknya, jadi dia menunjuk wastafel supaya lelaki itu mencuci tangan terlebih dulu, sedangkan dia mengeluarkan botol jus yang tadi belum sempat diambil.

“Apa kau selalu menyiapkan makan malam sendirian?” tanya Minho memecah keheningan. Karena tidak yakin bisa memerintahkan apa kepada seorang kakak kelas, Taemin mengambil sejumlah peralatan makan dari laci dan meminta Minho mengelap semuanya.

“Hanya ketika ibuku terlambat pulang kerja.”

“Oh, kupikir ibumu tidak bekerja. Apa pekerjaannya?”

“Dokter,” jawab Taemin singkat seraya menuangkan tumis babi pedas ke piring saji. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan Minho di pelipisnya, seperti bermaksud menembus tengkorak dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya melayang-layang dalam benaknya. Namun, saat tetesan terakhir bumbu pedas jatuh dari wadah stirofoam ke piring, Minho telah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

“Kalau ayahmu?”

“Um. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan manajemen dan, uh,” Taemin mengerutkan kening, “intinya dia mengerjakan proyek. Pekerja lepas.”

“Hei, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu pekerjaan ayahmu sendiri.” Minho tergelak sambil menyikut lengannya pelan. Lelaki itu meletakkan mangkuk terakhir yang baru saja dilap dan menoleh ke arah Taemin, menyadari lelaki yang lebih muda telah membisu. “Tunggu, kau benar-benar tidak tahu?”

Taemin menutup wadah yang sudah kosong lambat-lambat, enggan membalas tatapan heran Minho. “Um, _kimchi_ -nya ada di lemari es. Bisa minta tolong ambilkan ...?”

Tanpa suara Minho menurutinya, sedangkan Taemin mengangkut piring-piring yang sudah terisi makanan ke meja makan. Dia tahu Minho pasti menganggapnya aneh, atau setidaknya mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak wajar darinya. Akan tetapi, selama Minho tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Taemin pun tidak akan memberitahu.

Kelutik dan denting lirih. Taemin bertanya-tanya apakah suasana canggung ini cukup untuk mengusir Minho dari rumahnya, tapi sampai sekarang lelaki itu terlihat cukup betah melihat-lihat ornamen mungil yang diletakkan di _kitchen island_. (Yah, dia sudah menemani Taemin membeli lauk, mana mungkin akan pergi sebelum makan.)

“ _Sunbaenim_ ,” panggil Taemin canggung sambil menegakkan badan sesudah selesai menata seluruh hidangan. “Mari makan.”

Minho mengerjapkan mata. “Kita tidak menunggu orang tuamu?”

“Tidak, mereka akan pulang terlambat,” jawab Taemin, menunggu hingga Minho mencapai meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi, sebelum dia sendiri duduk. Minho meraih sumpit, kemudian terdiam.

“Jadi biasanya kau makan malam sendiri?”

“Yah, kami semua terbiasa makan sendiri karena jadwal orang tuaku yang sering bertabrakan,” jelas Taemin, kemudian, hanya agar Minho tidak menganggapnya berasal dari rumah tangga yang tidak harmonis, cepat-cepat menambahkan, “Tapi kami selalu berusaha menebusnya di akhir pekan atau hari libur. Ini situasi yang tidak terhindarkan.”

“Aku mengerti,” jawab Minho, nadanya lembut. “Orang tuaku tidak sesibuk orang tuamu, tapi aku lebih suka makan bersama teman-teman.”

“Ah.” Taemin termangu. “ _Sunbaenim_ itu berasal dari ...?”

“Asli sini,” kekeh Minho. “Tapi tidak semua orang ingin pulang sebelum waktunya makan malam, kau tahu, apalagi setelah kuliah. Aku justru kagum kau memilih repot-repot menyiapkan makanan mereka alih-alih makan sendiri di luar.”

Taemin tersanjung, tapi berusaha tidak menampakkannya. “Ini hal biasa.”

Mereka melanjutkan makan tanpa mengobrol lagi, meski sesekali Minho mengomentari ini dan itu—tampaknya lelaki itu memang tidak betah jika tidak berbicara. Kendati suasana menjadi damai dan tenang, Taemin mendapati dirinya semakin gugup seiring isi mangkuk nasinya berkurang. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kepada Minho setelah makan: mengajaknya menonton teve, membuatkan kopi, atau malah mengusirnya agar segera pulang? Orang terakhir yang berkunjung ke rumahnya adalah Jongin, tapi itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu, dan mereka segera meraih sepeda masing-masing sesudah makan malam untuk balapan ke pantai.

“Biar aku yang cuci piring,” kata Minho, tidak hanya memecah keheningan, melainkan juga lamunan Taemin. Dia mendongak kaget; tangan Minho sudah terulur ke arahnya. “Ayo, berikan mangkukmu yang sudah kosong.”

“Um, tapi _Sunbaenim_ ...” Taemin gelagapan saat Minho berdiri dan memutar ke tempat duduknya.

“Menurutmu begini saja aku tidak sanggup?” cibir Minho main-main, sikunya menggosok puncak kepala Taemin. Sebelum bisa dicegah, dia sudah mengambil peralatan makan Taemin dan menumpukkan di atas miliknya. “Sebagai gantinya, kau punya persediaan bir?”

“Tidak, tapi aku akan membelinya sekarang,” sahut Taemin seraya melonjak berdiri. Minho menatapnya dari bak cuci piring, lantas tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

“Tak perlu, kalau begitu. Duduklah saja.”

Ini hanya perasaannya, atau Minho benar-benar melembut? Taemin bertanya-tanya sambil duduk dengan patuh di tempat semula. Kemudian dia berdiri lagi karena tersadar setidak-tidaknya dia bisa membantu mengeringkan piring. Dia meraih serbet dan berdiri di samping Minho untuk menerima piring yang sudah dicuci.

Perubahan itu memang tidak terlihat dari permukaan, dan sejujurnya Taemin juga belum benar-benar meyakini keberadaan perubahan tersebut. Hanya saja, dia menyadari Minho tidak lagi menyeringai angkuh atau menggertaknya sebagaimana di awal pertemuan mereka. Ataukah ini yang mereka sebut sebagai tunas-tunas pertemanan yang mulai bertumbuh?

Air yang dingin menciprati wajahnya. Dia menoleh kepada Minho yang mencengir lebar.

“Kau sangat terpesona dengan kebaikanku sampai-sampai tidak bisa bicara?”

“Maaf, bukan begitu.” Taemin menunduk seraya menggosok piring lebih kuat. Seandainya benar Minho mulai melihatnya sebagai teman dan alih-alih junior yang bisa digencet, semua akan lebih kompleks dari awalnya. Kau punya segudang alasan untuk menghindari senior yang menindasmu, tapi tidak ada alasan menjauhi seorang teman.

“Aku akan pulang setelah ini,” Minho mengumumkan sambil menyerahkan piring terakhir, serta memutar kenop keran hingga menutup menggunakan tangan yang lain. “Kau keberatan mengantarku sampai minimarket terdekat? Dengan begitu kita bisa minum bersama-sama.”

“Ah, itu—”

Minho merunduk ke arahnya hingga wajah mereka teramat dekat. “Kau tentunya sudah legal, kan?”

Taemin mengkeret mundur. “Ya, tentu saja.”

“Kalau begitu, sudah ditentukan,” putus Minho puas seraya melepas sarung tangan karet dan menyampirkannya lagi di tepi bak cuci. “Kita bisa mengobrol banyak, kau tahu. Tentang klub, tentang kuliah, atau malah tentang hobi. Apa saja.” Minho menatap Taemin lekat-lekat. “Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat.”

Sesuatu dari tatapan Minho menyebabkan napas Taemin terentak, dan kedua tangannya ikut berjengit oleh arus listrik yang menyetrumnya tersebut. Akibatnya, piring di tangannya meluncur jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

“Astaga. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.” Buru-buru Taemin berjongkok untuk mengumpulkan kepingan piring yang berkilat-kilat di bawah pancaran lampu. “Tolong minggir sebentar, _Sunbaenim_. Aku akan—oh, sial.”

Ruas telunjuknya tergores sisi pecahan  yang tajam, dan tiba-tiba saja tudung parkanya diseret ke belakang dan dia terjengkang menubruk lemari es. Minho telah menggantikan posisinya berjongkok mengumpulkan pecahan yang berukuran besar. “Kau bisa ambil sapu atau semacamnya. Bersihkan lukamu lebih dulu.”

Taemin menurut, dan diam-diam dia lega kecerobohannya bisa menghindarkannya dari situasi yang ambigu.

~~~

“Wah, Lee Taemin ini benar-benar.” Minho terkekeh kecil seraya mengatupkan plester di seputar jari Taemin. Tampaknya dia sengaja tidak menambahkan adjektiva karena dia lantas mendongak dan tersenyum. “Nih, sudah.”

“Terima kasih,” gumam Taemin sungkan.

“Kecerobohanmu lebih parah dari para tokoh utama drama-drama itu,” dengus Minho sambil mengambil kaleng bir dari meja plastik, lalu membuka penutupnya. Terdengar desis memuaskan; dia meneguk isinya. “Yah, setidaknya kau tidak pernah terpeleset atau semacamnya dan harus ditangkap olehku.”

Taemin meraih kalengnya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang makin menjadi-jadi. “Tolong jangan menyindirku, _Sunbaenim_.”

“Menyindir? Kenapa aku harus menyindirmu?” Minho mendekut-dekut sambil memajukan badan untuk mencubit pipi Taemin, kemudian tergelak. Puas sekali kedengarannya. Taemin semakin yakin raut khawatir ketika di dapur tadi hanyalah bayangannya.

Seseorang keluar dari minimarket, sejenak ikut menyemburkan kehangatan ruangan kepada mereka yang duduk di luar. Minho mendesah sambil mengenyakkan punggung di sandaran kursi aluminium, kepalanya dilontarkan ke belakang. “Rasanya tidak buruk juga. Seperti ini,” gumamnya, kemudian menegakkan kepala lagi. “Kapan kau akan mengundangku ke rumahmu lagi?”

“Eh?” Taemin gelagapan. Tidak mungkin dia memberitahu Minho bahwa dia teramat lega mereka sudah terhindar dari keharusan berdua saja di rumahnya. “Er, sesuka _Sunbaenim_ saja ... selama aku di rumah ...”

“Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku datang ketika hanya ada orang tuamu.” Minho tertawa lagi dan meneguk bir. “Ini mengingatkanku. Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku ‘ _sunbaenim_ ’?”

Taemin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tidak mengerti. “Lalu bagaimana aku harus ...?”

“ _Hyung_!” serobot Minho bersemangat, Taemin tercengang dibuatnya. “Ayolah, aku akan sering-sering membelikanmu makan siang kalau kau memanggilku ‘ _hyung_ ’. Aku ini tipe yang dermawan pada orang-orang yang dekat denganku.”

“Uh, tapi ...” Minho menatapnya dengan mata membulat penuh ekspektasi, menyebabkan Taemin seketika merasa dipojokkan. “S- _sunbaenim_ , ini agak sedikit terlalu mendadak. Kupikir aku tidak—”

Minho meraih tangannya yang berada di atas meja dan mulai meremasnya. Tidak dalam kekuatan mengintimidasi, tapi harapan yang berpendar-pendar dari kehangatan telapak tangan Minho justru membuat Taemin semakin tersudut. Dia berusaha memalingkan muka ke samping, tapi Minho ikut menjulurkan leher ke arah yang sama, memaksa mata mereka tetap berkontak. Membuat Taemin hanya bisa terbebani olehnya.

“Baiklah. H—” Taemin meneguk ludah. “ _Hyung_.”

“Nah, begitu, dong.” Sentuhan Minho meluncur ke pergelangan tangan Taemin, kemudian menariknya hingga Taemin terhuyung ke depan. Minho mengecup dahi Taemin sekilas. “Trims, Pangeran.”

Taemin tercengang. “S- _sunbae_ —”

“ _Hyung_ ,” koreksi Minho, lantas mencengir lebar. “Ayo cepat habiskan birmu. Aku juga harus segera pulang.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Kau tahu, kan, kalau MT dilakukan akhir pekan ini?”

Tanah gembur yang berada di tangkupan kedua tangan Taemin berguguran ke alas plastik, matanya terbelalak lebar. Jonghyun menertawakan reaksinya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan mencocok-cocok tanah di dalam pot menggunakan sekop kecil.

“Oh, tidak. Bagaimana mungkin kau ketinggalan kabar sepenting ini? Terlalu sibuk bermesraan dengan Tuan Pacar?”

Namun, Taemin nyaris tidak mendengarkan godaan Jonghyun. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk menggerumuti kata yang telah diucapkan Jonghyun dengan santai beberapa waktu lalu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melewatkan agenda kegiatan besar tiap tahun tersebut?

Tunggu. Kalau dipikir lagi, para anggota BEM memang datang ke kelasnya kemarin untuk memberikan sosialisasi mengenai acara tiga hari dua malam tersebut, tapi dia sudah terlalu terbiasa memfilter pengumuman-pengumuman karena tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya.

“Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jangan jatuhkan tanahnya—kembalikan ke pot pelan-pelan. Ya, bagus, seperti itu.” Jonghyun memelototi tanah yang berhasil dipindahkan Taemin untuk memastikan segalanya memang sudah sesuai, barulah mendongak memandangi adik kelasnya dari bawah topi jerami bertepi lebarnya. “Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai acara kumpul-kumpul seperti MT?”

“Apakah ada yang suka, _sunbaenim_?” tanya Taemin parau. Dia tidak bisa mencegah benaknya menjalin skenario di mana dirinya harus satu kamar dengan orang-orang yang nyaris tidak dikenalnya. Belum lagi segala acara minum-minum di malam hari serta kegiatan entah-apa yang dimaksudkan untuk saling mengakrabkan tapi justru menjerumuskan. Taemin bergidik keras dan menggelengkan kepala. “Maaf, aku salah. Mungkin ada orang yang suka, tapi yang jelas bukan aku. Aku tidak pandai berada dalam kerumunan besar.”

Jonghyun mengamatinya sedikit lebih lama lagi. “Apakah kau gugup jika berada dalam kerumunan?”

Dengan murung Taemin balas menatap kakak kelasnya. Dia masih punya sedikit harga diri untuk tidak menjabarkan jumlah temannya yang nol besar. “Lebih tepatnya aku khawatir bakal terjadi perundungan massal di MT.”

“Perundungan massal?” Kepala Jonghyun tersentak ke belakang, kemudian dia tergelak-gelak. Topinya sampai meluncur ke tengkuk, tertahan oleh tali, dan dia mengembalikannya lagi ke puncak kepala. “Maaf, maaf. Itu gagasan paling konyol. Hal semacam perploncoan sudah tidak terjadi lagi di perkuliahan.”

“Ah, masa?” Taemin melirik punggung Minho yang berada di dekatnya, sedari tadi terlalu berkonsentrasi menyemprot dedaunan bayam yang tumbuh rimbun di salah satu pojok untuk bisa mendengarkan percakapan. Meskipun harus diakui sikap Minho tidak lagi mendekati perundungan, mau tidak mau Taemin mengingat masa-masa awal mereka bertemu. “Yah, kuharap sih begitu.”

Jonghyun merangkulnya, menepuk-nepukkan telapak sarung tangan bersalut tanahnya ke sisi sweter Taemin. “Jangan terlalu khawatir. Ada aku di sini. Pacarmu juga pasti ikut dan bisa melindungimu, karena dia anggota BEM. Kau akan baik-baik saja.”

“Kenapa kalian saling berpelukan? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?” celetuk Minho dari belakang, menyebabkan tengkuk Taemin sontak meremang. Percakapan yang sudah berlangsung selama lima menit tidak diperhatikan, tapi sentuhan selama sedetik langsung menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin indera Minho bisa menangkap hal yang berbeda. Kendati demikian, Jonghyun melepaskan pegangan dari lengan Taemin sambil cengengesan.

“ _No hard feelings_. Taemin hanya gugup mengikuti MT akhir pekan ini.”

Taemin sedang memunggungi Minho, tapi dia bisa merasakan mata besar lelaki itu diarahkan padanya. “Sungguh?” tanya Minho sembari beringsut sedikit hingga bisa berjongkok di sebelahnya. “Ada masalah apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku.”

“Bukan sesuatu yang besar,” gumam Taemin, mengabaikan Jonghyun yang diam-diam menjauh sambil cekikikan. “Aku hanya, hm, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di sana.”

“Aku punya agendanya, kalau kau mau bersiap-siap dari sekarang,” kata Minho serius, pipinya disandarkan ke puncak lutut supaya dapat memandangi wajah Taemin yang ditundukkan. “Atau kau punya permintaan khusus? Tidak makan daging atau hanya mengonsumsi sayuran organik? Aku bisa mengaturnya.”

Taemin tidak bisa mencegah pipinya memerah. Sejak insiden kecupan dahi di minimarket tempo hari, mau tidak mau dia menyadari sikap Minho padanya sedikit berubah. Agak berlebihan jika menyebut bahwa Minho menjadi lemah lembut, tapi mustahil mengabaikan curahan perhatian seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya itu. Seolah-olah panggilan ‘ _hyung_ ’ benar-benar mampu mendekatkan mereka, sekalipun Taemin masih sedikit canggung mengatakannya.

“Sewaktu masih jadi mahasiswa baru, aku sangat menyukai kegiatan ini,” kata Minho, pelan-pelan menyingkirkan rambut Taemin ke belakang cuping telinga, lalu membelai anting yang menggantung. “Aku ingin kau juga menikmatinya. Kau _harus_ menikmatinya.”

Sedikit demi sedikit, berusaha tidak terkesan seperti hendak menghindar, Taemin menjauh. Dia tidak ingin Minho mendengar degup jantungnya yang mendadak makin cepat. Entah karena terbebani oleh perkataan Minho atau justru keberadaan lelaki itu sendiri di sebelahnya. “Akan kuusahakan.”

“Nah, begitu baru benar. Kau tahu aku akan melakukan segalanya demi kehidupan perkuliahanmu yang menyenangkan.”

Mendadak Jonghyun menepukkan kedua tangan di atas mereka. “Maaf mengganggu momen kalian,” katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. “Tapi ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan mengenai kegiatan klub kita sewaktu MT.”

“Kegiatan klub?” Minho menggeser pantatnya dan ikut mendongak. “Kapan itu bisa dilakukan?”

“Oh, percayalah, akan ada banyak waktu luang. Yang jelas, kita harus berkumpul juga, menyatukan hati kita bersama alam, jadi kita akan berburu sampah di hutan. Bagaimana kedengarannya?”

“Um.” Taemin melirik Minho, dan lelaki itu hanya memutar bola mata. “Terdengar oke untukku.”

“Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada mengurangi keresahan alam, tapi bukan itu puncak dari kegiatan klub kita.” Mata Jonghyun berkilat-kilat di bawah bayangan topi lebarnya. “Kalian pasti tahu sayur-mayur yang kita tanam dan urus sebagai kegiatan harian, bukan?”

Lagi-lagi Taemin dan Minho saling melirik. Mereka _sedang_ berjongkok di lokasi yang dibicarakan, sebuah petak tanah di depan gedung fakultas yang entah bagaimana berhasil didapatkan Jonghyun dan disulap menjadi kebun mini. Ketika berada dalam masa orientasi, Taemin mengira kebun itu koleksi pribadi seorang dosen atau semacamnya.

“Kita akan berpiknik di hutan sambil memakan sayuran yang kita tanam!” cericip Jonghyun penuh semangat. “Bukankah menyenangkan? Sayur organik, langsung dari kebun sendiri. Tanpa daging ternak dan tanpa obat-obatan kimia yang melukai tanah.”

“Kita akan makan _ini_?” tanya Minho tidak percaya, tangannya melambai frustrasi ke rumpun-rumpun bayam dan selada yang ditata rapi di sekelilingnya. “Kau pikir kita sapi? Sekalian saja memamah rumput di hutan dan menggosokkan kulit ke batang pohon.”

Jonghyun tersenyum mafhum. “Aku tahu kau akan berbicara begitu. Memang tidak mudah mengubah gaya hidup, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkannya. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mempersiapkan alternatif protein yang tak kalah lezat.”

Kemudian Jonghyun berbalik dan berjongkok ke ranselnya yang disampirkan di dinding luar gedung. Minho menyumpah pelan dan menyodokkan ujung sekop Jonghyun ke tanah, sedangkan Taemin hanya diam. Sejujurnya dia sedikit lega Jonghyun memiliki sifat ramah yang cenderung naif, sehingga barangkali ketika MT nanti dia tidak akan senestapa bayangan semula. Dan, ya, walaupun meresahkan, Minho juga kandidat paling kuat untuk menyelamatkannya jika terjadi sesuatu.

Taemin mendesah, hendak menggaruk-garuk rambut jika tidak ingat sarung tangan yang masih dikenakannya. Dia melirik gumpalan tanah yang melekat di bagian ujung-ujung jari, kemudian sedikit bergidik dan lekas-lekas melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya. Selama ini dia berhasil menyembunyikan ini, tapi sebenarnya ...

“Hmm, lezatnya!” Jonghyun telah berbalik lagi menghadap mereka dengan membawa Tupperware kuning di depan dada, dia sendiri sedang mengunyah sesuatu yang terdengar renyah. Dengan mata berbinar dia bergantian menatap kedua anggota klubnya. “Ini adalah makanan yang kubicarakan. Selain mampu menyelamatkan iklim karena tidak menggunakan daging ternak, tentunya juga sangat bergizi. Kalian berdua cobalah.” Dia meraup benda di dalamnya dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan Minho. “Bukan itu saja. Kita juga bisa mengolahnya menjadi berbagai makanan lezat, tidak kalah dengan daging sapi.”

Taemin merasakan benda-benda itu dijatuhkan ke telapak tangannya, benda-benda kecil yang garing dan sangat ringan, dan menggelitik kulit. Dia menunduk, lalu terkesiap.

Lusinan belalang kecoklatan menumpuk di telapak tangannya, dan itu merupakan pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

 

Mulanya Taemin tidak mengerti mengapa yang pertama kali menyapa matanya adalah jalinan dedaunan hijau pohon ek yang sangat jauh di atas sana dan bukan langit-langit kamarnya sendiri, hingga dia teringat kengerian yang ditumpahkan ke telapak tangannya. Secara refleks dia melonjak duduk, mendapati dirinya berbaring di tanah dan berbantalkan ransel seseorang. Jonghyun tengah berjongkok di sebelahnya, mengurus setangkai selada yang layu.

“Oh, kau sudah bangun,” kata lelaki itu penuh senyum, kemudian mendongak. “Tuan Pacar, Taemin sudah sadar. Kupikir kau bisa berhenti merajuk sekarang.”

Taemin mengedarkan pandangan bingung dan akhirnya menemukan Minho beranjak berdiri dari balik pagar tanaman rambat yang membatasi kebun dengan bagian taman biasa. Lelaki itu memberengut, langkahnya menandak-nandak memutari pagar, dan tetap berderap seperti itu hingga tiba di samping Jonghyun.

“Ini semua salahmu.”

“Aku bahkan tidak tahu Taemin takut serangga,” jawab Jonghyun tenang tanpa menoleh dari pekerjaannya. “Dan dia hanya pingsan selama lima—tidak, tiga menit.”

Minho semakin memberengut sampai-sampai seluruh komponen wajahnya seperti nyaris mengumpul menjadi satu titik di tengah. Namun, dia kemudian mendesah, meluruskan otot-otot wajahnya, dan berjongkok di sisi Taemin—setelah penuh dendam mendorong bahu Jonghyun hingga hampir terjungkal ke tanah gembur.

“Bagaimana kondisimu?” tanya Minho sedikit berbisik. “Pusing? Mual? Jangan khawatir, aku juga hampir memuntahkan belalang itu pada awalnya.”

“Tapi kau tetap memakannya.”

Minho tidak mengindahkan informasi Jonghyun; dia tetap menatap Taemin lekat-lekat. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kaget,” gumam Taemin sembari menunduk, lalu menyadari sedari tadi jaket Minho telah menyelimuti dadanya. Cepat-cepat dia menyerahkan kembali partikel pakaian tersebut. “Maaf merepotkan kalian.”

“Tidak sedikit pun itu adalah kesalahanmu. Seinci pun bukan.” Minho menenangkan. “Aku akan bersamamu terus saat MT, untuk memastikan Jonghyun tidak akan mencekokimu dengan _beondegi_ atau semacamnya.”

“Permisi, yang kugunakan adalah belalang dan bukan larva ulat sutra,” sahut Jonghyun tidak terima. Dia membalikkan badan. “Percayalah, kau tidak akan menyadari sedang makan serangga jika diolah dengan tepat—kari, _taco_ , _tortilla_? Kau tidak bisa menduga, kan.”

“Oh, jangan dengarkan dia. Pokoknya tetap bersamaku selama kegiatan, mengerti?”

Jonghyun merengut menatap punggung Minho. “Jangan munafik, kau tadi berkata rasanya boleh juga.”

“Kita sedang membicarakan Taemin, urusannya beda.”

Taemin bergantian menatap kedua orang di sekitarnya, kemudian tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Dia cepat-cepat mengibaskan tangan sebelum Minho dan Jonghyun menganggapnya gila.

“Aku merasa akan baik-baik saja ketika MT nanti,” katanya. “Walaupun tidak seratus persen, tapi tetap saja lebih baik dari yang semula kuduga.”


	11. Chapter 11

Tidak ada awan di langit, sampai-sampai kelihatannya seseorang terlalu malas menambahkan gradasi warna langit dan sekadar mengebloknya dengan warna biru yang membutakan. Matahari bersinar cerah, tapi angin berusaha mengimbangi dengan bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menggemerisikkan sesemakan dan bersiul di antara rerumputan. Samar-samar tercium aroma tanah basah yang menenangkan, berikut manisnya bunga yang baru saja bersemi. Burung-burung kecil bercericip, arus sungai di kejauhan bergemericik damai.

Taemin meletakkan kontainer es di tanah dan menengadahkan kepala, untuk kesekian puluh kali sejak turun dari bus mendesah keras. Sekarang dia berada di kaki gunung yang berada di Pocheon, berjarak lima puluh kilometer dari Seoul, dengan berbagai misi kelompok dan permainan mengerikan yang menanti, tanpa memiliki seorang teman yang bisa dibuntuti ke mana-mana, apalagi berkenan membantunya jika terjadi sesuatu.

Meskipun Jonghyun cukup baik hati dan Minho seloyal _golden retriever_ , mereka berdua adalah senior, dan kini keduanya berada di luar jangkauan Taemin.

“Oi, anak baru! Segera bawa kontainer itu!”

Taemin tergelagap mendengar seorang senior membentaknya dari puncak tanjakan. “Baik, _Sunbaenim_!”

Dia meraih kedua pegangan kontainer dan mengangkutnya dengan segala daya-upaya yang tersisa. Tidak punya teman juga berarti dia harus membawa barang-barang berat sendirian. Anak terakhir yang dilihatnya tadi memalingkan muka dan bergegas pergi sebelum dia sempat meminta bantuan. Sebagaimana reputasi Minho yang sudah santer, tampaknya orang-orang juga mulai memutuskan lebih baik menghindari Taemin.

Bukan Taemin yang mengisi kotaknya, tapi bisa dipastikan ini merupakan amunisi untuk nanti malam: berkaleng-kaleng bir yang didinginkan. Kalau saja dia punya keberanian dan kenekatan, tentunya dia sudah menjungkirkan isi kontainer ini di bibir hutan, menjadikan acara malam mereka bebas alkohol dan membuat semua orang memilih tidur cepat. Dan ujung-ujung bibir Taemin hanya bisa melorot karena menyadari itu sama tidak mungkinnya dengan secara ajaib memiliki teman di sisinya.

“Ujuju, Pangeranku.” Panjang umur. Taemin melihat Minho mendaki dengan langkah lebar yang santai, kedua tangan berada dalam saku jaket. “Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa barang seberat itu?”

Tanpa memberi kesempatan menjawab, Minho merebut kontainer dari kedua tangan Taemin dan mengangkutnya tanpa kesulitan berarti. Lelaki itu mencengir lebar ketika Taemin hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mata membulat takjub. “Kau harus mengenakan topi supaya kulitmu tidak terbakar.”

“S- _sunbae_ , aku bisa melakukannya sen—”

“ _Hyung_ ,” potong Minho.

Taemin merapatkan bibir. “ _Hyung_. Tolonglah. Aku yang tadi disuruh membawa itu.”

“Kau ini tipe yang tidak bisa dibantu, ya,” dengus Minho, lalu berhenti berjalan dan menurunkan kontainer ke tanah. Namun, bukannya mengembalikan tanggung jawab Taemin, dia justru melepas jaket dan menyampirkannya ke kedua pundak Taemin. “Nah, kau sudah membantuku dengan membawakan jaketku.”

Kemudian Minho berjalan lebih cepat, jelas-jelas tidak menerima penolakan. Taemin menyentuh tepi-tepi jaket Minho, yang masih hangat oleh suhu tubuh lelaki itu, kemudian berjalan cepat membuntuti Minho, berusaha meninggalkan debaran jantungnya yang tak terkendali di belakang.

Minho berjalan di sisi segerombol gadis dan tengah tertawa-tawa ketika Taemin berhasil menyusulnya, dan entah kenapa sesuatu dari pemandangan itu membuat langkah Taemin kembali terhenti. Salah seorang gadis meninju lengan Minho pelan, menyebabkan Minho pura-pura merengek kesakitan, kemudian mereka semua tertawa. Kaki Taemin beringsut mundur, lalu satu lagi ketika Minho main-main menyikut gadis yang sama.

Punggung Taemin menubruk pundak seseorang, membuatnya terkesiap dan cepat-cepat menyingkir. “Maaf, maafkan aku.”

Lelaki yang ditubruknya tersenyum manis. “Apa kau lelah? Kenapa berhenti berjalan?”

“Ah, tidak.” Taemin balas tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia belum pernah melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya, tapi menilai dari wajahnya yang polos serta penampilannya yang culun, mungkin mereka sesama mahasiswa baru. “Sekali lagi maafkan aku.”

“Tidak masalah, jangan dipikirkan,” kekeh lelaki itu ringan, suaranya hangat dan ramah, dan dia bahkan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat dengan Taemin. “Lee Jinki. Kau?”

“Lee Taemin. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu.”

Jinki tersenyum lebar hingga matanya hampir lenyap di balik pipinya. “Kau anak yang sopan sekali. Heran kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum ini.”

“Mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu sering berkeliaran di kampus. Aku tidak punya teman yang bisa diajak menongkrong.” Lalu Taemin terdiam, menyadari dia sudah membuka aib sendiri. “Maaf, maksudku …”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Lagi-lagi Jinki tertawa. “Kuharap kau bisa menemukan teman dalam kegiatan MT ini. Ah, tapi aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan Choi Minho beberapa saat lalu. Apa dia tidak bisa disebut sebagai temanmu?”

Taemin meluruskan tatapan ke depan, pada Minho yang masih rayu-merayu dengan para gadis. Sebelum diketahuinya, bibirnya sudah membentuk berengutan. Lelaki itu berlagak seperti kesatria berkuda putih dengan membawakan kontainer dari tangannya (dan mencium keningnya di depan minimarket _dan_ berlagak khawatir saat dia pingsan), tapi kemudian malah pergi meninggalkannya demi menikmati perhatian sekumpulan gadis.

“Bukan?” tebak Jinki setelah mempelajari ekspresinya.

“Bukan, dia bukan temanku,” jawab Taemin tegas.

“Oh,” komentar Jinki. Pendek saja, tapi matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan logo klub anggar berupa dua _épée_  yang saling bersilang di dada kiri jaket. Sesuatu dari kesangsian tak verbal itu membuat Taemin menggaruk-garuk kulit kepala salah tingkah, tidak yakin sejauh apa interaksinya bersama Minho yang sudah dilihat Jinki.

“Omong-omong, kau punya bayangan apa yang akan para senior lakukan pada kita?” Cepat-cepat Taemin berusaha mengubah pembicaraan.

Jinki meluruskan tatapan ke depan, ada senyum kecil di ujung bibirnya. “Mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dari MT pada umumnya, tetapi yang jelas tidak ada kontes _crossdressing_ seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Terlalu tidak nyaman untuk semua orang, bukan?”

“Kecuali untuk para senior yang ingin mempermainkan kita,” sambung Taemin, tidak bisa menahan desahan leganya. Itu merupakan salah satu skenario menakutkan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalam, apalagi dia selalu menjadi orang tidak beruntung yang ditarget untuk mengenakan pakaian wanita sejak masih SD. Jinki tertawa kecil sembari menepuk pundak Taemin.

“Kuharap MT tahun ini menyenangkan. BEM sudah berhasil meminta izin menggunakan sebagian area pendakian untuk jerit malam. Secara personal itu adalah agenda yang paling kunantikan.”

“Jerit malam?” Mata Taemin berbinar. “Mereka akan sungguh-sungguh melakukannya di pegunungan? Itu keren!”

“Kau tidak seperti orang yang menyukai uji nyali,” kekeh Jinki, membuat Taemin ikut tersenyum rikuh, tapi membiarkan komentar tersebut meresap di pori-pori kulit wajahnya. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa mengobrol normal dengan orang normal, sudah lama Taemin tidak melakukannya.

Mereka menapaki jalan menanjak dengan damai, sesekali bertukar opini mengenai tempat-tempat wisata yang pernah dikunjungi masing-masing. Seiring mereka mengobrol lebih banyak, jantung Taemin berdegup semakin kencang pula, tidak mempercayai kebaikan hati Semesta yang disodorkan padanya siang ini. Jinki tidak menilainya sebagai kanan tangan Minho—malahan, lelaki itu tidak membahas Minho sama sekali—dan itu sesuatu yang amat disyukuri Taemin.

Namun, kemudian ponsel Jinki berderit di saku celananya. “Sori, aku harus bergegas,” kata lelaki itu setelah sekilas mengintip notifikasi. “Sampai bertemu lagi nanti, Taemin.”

“Ah, tentu saja.”

Jinki menepuk punggungnya singkat, kemudian berlari-lari mendahuluinya hingga mencapai tempat gerombolan Minho berjalan. Jinki juga menepuk punggung Minho, yang membuat Minho cepat-cepat membungkuk hormat ke arahnya, sebelum berlari lagi meninggalkan mereka dan menghilang di balik punggung-punggung yang bergerak lambat.

Taemin menaikkan alis melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Minho melirik ke belakang, kemudian terkesiap seolah baru sadar telah mengabaikan Taemin sejak tadi. Langkahnya semakin dilambatkan, menanti hingga Taemin berhasil menyusulnya, sebelum menyejajarkan langkah mereka bersama.

“Nanti jangan jauh-jauh dariku,” bisik Minho sambil mencengir lebar. “Kudengar Jonghyun benar-benar serius membawa masakan serangganya untuk piknik kita.”

“Yah, aku yakin makan serangga lebih baik daripada harus bersama _Hyung_ yang cekikikan dengan para wanita itu,” sahut Taemin tanpa bisa dicegah, tidak dipikirkan lebih dulu. Akibatnya, dia segera terdiam. Tentu saja dia rela melakukan apa pun selain berdekatan dengan serangga terkutuk milik Jonghyun; kenapa dia sangat bernafsu membalas perkataan Minho?

Minho juga mengerutkan kening di sampingnya. “Sungguh? Kau berpikir begitu? Bagiku rasanya memang lumayan, tapi kau pingsan hanya dengan menyentuhnya.”

Taemin menunduk, menolak menanggapi pernyataan yang seratus persen benar. Dia bisa merasakan Minho semakin memperhatikannya, seakan-akan ingin mengetahui isi pikirannya. Untungnya, lelaki itu kemudian mengangkat bahu.

“Jadi, aku tidak tahu kau sudah dengar atau belum, tapi akan ada uji nyali di malam kedua.”

“Aku sudah dengar,” gumam Taemin.

“Pada dasarnya akan ada misi untuk mendapatkan sesuatu di tengah hutan. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari satu senior dan satu junior.”

Taemin mendongak cepat. Dia tidak mendengar soal yang ini. “Satu senior dan satu junior?”

 “Yep, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Pangeranku. Aku sudah melobi semua gadis di depan sana supaya mengabaikan sumpit undian yang mereka dapatkan. Dengan begini, kita bisa tetap pergi bersama.”

“Maaf?” Taemin nyaris berteriak, untungnya tidak ada yang menoleh menatap mereka. Sesudah mengedarkan pandangan waswas, dia memelototi Minho. “ _Hyung_ , itu bukan sesuatu yang boleh dilakukan, kan? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?”

“Wah, ini pertama kali kau menegurku,” kekeh Minho, sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal. “Aku bukan satu-satunya. Kalau kau memperluas pergaulanmu sedikit—yang mana tidak kau lakukan,” Minho menatap Taemin penuh arti, membuat Taemin semakin merengut, “kau akan mendapati kalau hal ini dilakukan oleh lumayan banyak orang. Tidak akan ada yang benar-benar peduli selama kalian menyelesaikan misi. Kau tahu kenapa?”

Taemin sudah punya jawaban, tapi memutuskan tetap diam.

“Karena mereka mau berduaan dengan pacar masing-masing,” jawab Minho sendiri, lalu cekikikan sambil menyenggol lengan Taemin menggunakan sikunya. “Kau bisa bayangkan itu? Berduaan di tengah hutan tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan? Mereka akan melakukan _hal-hal lucu_.”

“Meskipun begitu, _Hyung_ ,” sahut Taemin sambil mengusap-usap lengannya. “Apa yang kau harapkan dengan kita berduaan di hutan pada tengah malam? Jonghyun _sunbaenim_ juga tidak mungkin muncul dari balik semak-semak sambil membawa serangganya dan, yang paling penting, kita tidak pacaran.”

Tawa Minho menghilang secepat kedatangannya. Taemin hampir menyangka dia sudah tanpa sengaja menyinggung perasaan Minho, hingga dia mendongak dan terperanyak menemukan ekspresi penuh pemikiran di wajah lelaki itu.

“Um, _hyung_?”

“Kita memang tidak pacaran,” kata Minho lambat-lambat, lalu menoleh membalas tatapan Taemin, “tapi kenapa aku ingin terus-menerus bersamamu? Menurutmu apa yang terjadi padaku?”

Taemin membisu. Dan seperti itulah sisa perjalanan mereka ke penginapan.


	12. Chapter 12

Meski disebut penginapan, Taemin lebih senang menyebutnya barak, dengan tempat tidur tingkat yang berjajar-jajar di sebuah ruangan luas berdinding kusam. Tidak ada aturan tertentu mengenai ranjang mana yang harus dipakai—senior maupun junior, yang penting lelaki, tidur di sana. Ketika Taemin tiba, hanya tersisa ranjang di tingkat atas yang berada paling pojok, paling jauh dari pintu, paling dekat dengan sudut langit-langit ruangan yang dipenuhi beberapa generasi sarang laba-laba.

Taemin menghela napas sebelum menyeret langkahnya masuk. Dua orang sedang duduk berhadapan di ranjang yang berdekatan sambil bercanda tawa, dan Taemin ingin sekali menimbrung, tapi mereka cepat-cepat menyingkir bahkan sebelum dia tiba di dekat mereka. _Sudah waktunya menerima takdirmu, Lee Taemin_ , batinnya kecut sambil melemparkan ransel ke ranjang atas.

Sambil bertanya-tanya di mana Jinki berada, siapa tahu dia bisa mengajaknya mengobrol, Taemin keluar dari kamar tidur. Berada di pusat bangunan penginapan adalah ruang pertemuan yang tak kalah luas, dengan beberapa set sofa tertata untuk sejumlah lingkaran percakapan yang berbeda, serta sebuah meja biliar berselimut debu. Para senior sudah memosisikan diri dengan nyaman di sofa-sofa tersebut, entah sekadar berleha-leha atau mendiskusikan jadwal kegiatan.

Kemudian Taemin pergi ke dapur, tetapi hanya ada para gadis yang cekikikan dan mengobrol dengan suara keras sambil mencincang sesuatu. Dia lantas melangkah ke pintu yang terbuka di dapur dan akhirnya menemukan ke mana sebagian besar teman seangkatannya berada.

Ada beberapa kelompok yang kerja sama di halaman belakang: kelompok yang melumuri daging dengan bumbu, kelompok yang mencoba menyulut api di alat pemanggang, serta kelompok yang sekadar memainkan daun selada di atas meja piknik. Taemin mencoba mendatangi kelompok terakhir.

“Hei, ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Suaranya pasti terbawa angin sampai-sampai tidak seorang pun mendongak menanggapinya. Taemin membuka mulut lagi hendak mencoba untuk kedua kali, tetapi satu tangan yang mendarat di pundak membuatnya melonjak. Orang-orang yang tadinya tidak menyadari kedatangannya pun segera menoleh dan membungkuk sambil menyapa lelaki di belakangnya.

Kim Jonghyun tertawa sambil melambaikan satu tangan. “Bersemangatlah mempersiapkan makan malam kita,” katanya, yang segera disambut dengan berlapis-lapis, “Baik, _Sunbaenim_!” dari berbagai sisi. Taemin masih memandangi lelaki itu dengan horor, dan secara refleks berusaha kabur ketika tatapan Jonghyun terarah padanya.

“Sudah kubilang, tidak ada perploncoan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu makan belalang,” kekeh Jonghyun seraya merangkulnya dan menggiringnya meninggalkan halaman belakang. Mereka tidak mengarah ke jalan setapak utama, melainkan bagian hutan yang lebih rapat dan gelap. “Sebaliknya, kita bisa terfakur di tengah rindangnya pepohonan yang disediakan ibu pertiwi. Kalau kita menyatu dengan alam, kita bisa mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan yang selama ini berusaha mereka sampaikan.”

“Er,” Taemin meringis. “Dan apakah artinya itu?”

Jonghyun tertawa ringan, lengannya dipindahkan melingkari lengan Taemin. “Hanya berjalan-jalan.”

Diam-diam Taemin mengembuskan napas lega dan akhirnya membiarkan dirinya cukup rileks untuk bisa menikmati suasana hutan yang berada di kaki gunung. Mungkin disebabkan sinar matahari yang tidak bisa sepenuhnya menembus ke tanah di antara rangkaian dedahanan, angin terasa lembap dan sangat dingin. Taemin merapatkan jaket, menyadari dia masih mengenakan milik Minho.

“Omong-omong, di mana Tuan Pacar? Biasanya kalian bersama terus.”

“Entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya sejak tiba di penginapan. Dan dia bukan pacarku.”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu,” bisik Jonghyun keras sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Lantas dia tertawa. “Ah, aku sangat ingin piknik. Ada sungai kecil di sekitar sini. Sayangnya aku meninggalkan tasku di kampus.”

Taemin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. “Maaf? Meninggalkan tas?”

Jonghyun tertawa lagi sambil mengibaskan satu tangan. “Bukan urusan besar. Aku bisa pinjam presiden BEM atau siapa pun yang mau meminjami. Hidup adalah petualangan.”

Kemudian tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka, kebanyakan karena Taemin masih merenungi kecerobohan Jonghyun yang tampaknya jauh lebih parah dibanding miliknya, tapi kesunyian yang mengelilingi mereka pun terasa nyaman. Mendadak Jonghyun berhenti melangkah dan memberi gestur bagi Taemin agar mendekati batang pohon yang menarik perhatiannya.

“Lihat,” bisiknya sambil menuding benda kecil yang melekat di antara kulit pohon. “Kepompong.”

“Ah.” Taemin urung ikut merunduk dan tetap berdiri sedikit di belakang Jonghyun, kedua tangannya dibenamkan dalam saku celana. Jonghyun mendekut-dekut seperti sedang melihat bayi menggemaskan.

“Lucu sekali; tidak akan lama sampai dia menjadi kupu-kupu yang sehat dan kuat.”

“Aku yakin begitu.”

“Kau tahu, ada yang menarik dari kepompong,” kata Jonghyun sambil berjongkok dan mengamati kepompong cokelat gelap tersebut dari jarak lebih dekat. “Wajarnya, mereka menjadi kepompong dalam waktu 21 hari sebelum keluar sebagai kupu-kupu. Tetapi, bagi yang hidup di daerah ekstrem seperti gurun, mereka harus menunggu selama berbulan-bulan untuk menantikan lingkungan yang tepat untuk keluar. Sepanjang masa itu, mereka akan tetap di dalam kepompong.”

Taemin tertegun. Jonghyun mendongak sambil tersenyum.

“Jadi, jangan terlalu khawatir. Jangan paksakan dirimu soal isu pertemanan. Semua punya waktunya sendiri-sendiri untuk bersinar.”

“Ah.” Taemin menunduk, tidak menyangka Jonghyun mengetahuinya. “Terima kasih, _Sunbae_.”

“Kapan pun—oh, apa ini?” Dengan cepat Jonghyun melonjak berdiri dan mencabut sehelai pita plastik yang diikat di dahan yang paling rendah, meremasnya marah. “Padahal aku sudah mewanti-wanti Jinki untuk tidak menggunakan petunjuk jalan seperti ini. Tidak akan bisa diurai oleh alam!”

Jonghyun berjalan menandak-nandak untuk menginspeksi pohon-pohon lain, tetapi Taemin terpaku di tempat. “ _Sunbae_ kenal dengan Jinki juga?”

“Yah, tentu saja. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak kenal?” seru Jonghyun dari salah satu pohon. “Dia kan presiden BEM kita.”

Taemin memelotot.

~~~

Ketika malam sudah menjelang dan semua orang tengah menikmati daging panggang di sekeliling meja-meja piknik yang tersedia di halaman belakang, tanpa sengaja Taemin berserobok mata dengan Minho, dan tanpa diminta Minho berpindah duduk ke sebelahnya. Lutut lelaki itu ditumbukkan dengan milik Taemin.

“Dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu sesorean ini,” tuntut Minho sambil memindahkan daging di piring kertasnya kepada Taemin.

“Berjalan-jalan bersama Jonghyun _sunbaenim_ ,” sahut Taemin, meluruskan tatapan ke depan dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk ke arah Jonghyun yang berada di seberang meja. Minho merengut.

“Aku kan sudah bilang tetap bersamaku. Bagaimana kalau kau dicekoki serangga olehnya?”

“Tidak akan terjadi, untungnya. Jonghyun _sunbaenim_ meninggalkan tasnya di kampus.”

Minho mengesah keras dan mengacak-acak rambut di bagian belakang kepala Taemin. “Lain kali jangan main kabur seperti itu. Kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Sinyal ponsel sulit sekali di sini, kau tahu.”

Di seberang meja, meski berusaha disembunyikan dengan mengangkat gelas ke bibir, Taemin tahu Jonghyun sedang menyeringai. Taemin menurunkan tatapan ke piringnya sendiri yang kembali penuh.

“Baik, _Hyung_. Maafkan aku.”

“Aku tidak bicara begini untuk memarahimu, aku hanya ... ah, lupakan.” Minho mengambil selembar selada dan mulai menata daging di atasnya dengan cekatan. “Kau ini tipe yang suka melamun, selalu sendirian pula. Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu.” Minho menangkupkan daun selada dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Taemin. “Nih, buka mulutmu.”

Berpasang-pasang mata melirik mereka diam-diam, tapi secara blakblakan menantikan kelanjutannya. Seseorang bahkan menahan gelas di depan bibir penuh antisipasi. Taemin sedikit beringsut menjauh. “Uh, _hyung_ , mungkin ini bukan ide terbaik ...”

“Apa yang kau bicarakan?” desak Minho, tangannya yang bebas menangkap lengan Taemin dan mulai menariknya mendekat. “Kau harus makan banyak. Sebentar lagi masih ada kegiatan lain, kau tidak boleh kekurangan tenaga.”

Taemin mendesah jengah, tapi akhirnya tetap menerima suapan Minho. Bahkan pasangan kampus yang sudah terkenal tidak melakukan ini, pikir Taemin seraya menundukkan kepala, pelan-pelan menyeka tepi mulutnya. Dia mencoba mengatur napas—dan terutama jantungnya yang seperti berkelepak di balik rusuk—kemudian meraih gelas plastik di atas meja dan meneguk isinya.

“Baiklah, perhatian semuanya. Presiden kita akan menyampaikan sambutan!”

Sontak Taemin menyemburkan isi mulutnya, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk keras. Minho menoleh waswas, tapi Taemin menarik pundak lelaki itu dan mencondongkan badan ke belakang punggungnya, sebisa mungkin bersembunyi dari pandangan Lee Jinki yang kini berdiri dari kursinya di suatu tempat di seberang meja.

“Kuharap kalian tetap bisa mendengarku meski sudah kekenyangan,” kata Jinki, menimbulkan gemuruh tawa dari sini dan sana. “Tidak banyak yang bisa kukatakan, selain nikmatilah acara ini sepenuhnya. Panitia sudah menyiapkan beberapa permainan dan kegiatan menyenangkan sampai dua hari ke depan. Bagi para junior, manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendapat sebanyak mungkin informasi dari senior. Dan bagi para senior, jangan permainkan adik kelas kalian.”

Orang-orang tertawa lagi. Taemin semakin membenamkan wajahnya di belikat Minho. Disengaja atau tidak, dia merasa Jinki sedang menyindirnya.

“Hanya itu yang perlu kusampaikan. Silakan lanjutkan makan malam kalian.”

Para peserta bertepuk tangan, dan kelutik alat makan serta dengung percakapan yang tadinya sempat terhenti kembali memenuhi halaman belakang. Taemin mendesah keras, lalu menegakkan badan. Sekali lagi matanya bersitatap dengan Minho.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Minho cemas. “Kau mual? Pusing? Tunggu, kau tidak minum alkohol, kan?” Minho merampas gelas Taemin dan mengendusnya. “Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, lebih baik istirahat sekarang.”

Suara lantang Minho ikut menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar sana. Taemin menggeleng cepat. “ _Hyung_ , aku baik-baik saja. Yang tadi itu hanya ... eh.”

“Wajahmu pucat,” sahut Minho tanpa menghiraukannya dan beranjak berdiri. “Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar.”

“Ini warna alami kulitku— _Hyung_ , tunggu!” Taemin tergelagap lantaran Minho menariknya dengan cukup keras, tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk menolak. Dia meletakkan serbet yang dari tadi ada di pangkuannya, membungkuk kecil kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, kemudian terpontang-panting membuntuti lelaki jangkung yang dengan keras kepala menyeretnya masuk.

Mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar ketika akhirnya Taemin berhasil menyentakkan tangannya dari cengkeraman Minho. Dia terengah. “ _Hyung_ , maaf aku harus bicara begini, tapi aku tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti bonekamu.”

Minho menyugar rambut ke belakang sambil menghela napas tajam. “Aku marah, kau tahu.”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata. “Kenapa?”

“Kenapa kau harus pergi dengan ketua klub eksentrik itu. Bagaimana denganku? Aku, yang sudah melakukan segalanya untukmu?” sembur Minho sambil menampar-nampar dadanya sendiri. Kemudian dia melayangkan tangan kembali ke kepala, meremas rambutnya yang terpangkas pendek. “Ataukah kau tidak mempercayaiku?”

“Aku hanya jalan-jalan,” Taemin berusaha membela diri. “Aku akan memberitahumu lain kali—besok, maksudku—kalau aku berniat jalan-jalan lagi.”

“Tidak boleh. Aku harus pergi bersamamu.”

Kebingungan Taemin berubah menjadi kefrustrasian. Tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuh, berusaha mencegah lonjakan emosi yang begitu tiba-tiba hingga nyaris sulit dikendalikan. “Maaf, _hyung_. Dengan segala hormat, aku tidak berpikir _Hyung_ bisa mengendalikanku. Aku bukan boneka, aku bukan milik siapa-siapa—”

“Kau tidak mengerti!” bentak Minho, kedua tangannya menangkap pundak Taemin dan mengguncangkannya. “Kau tidak mengerti keberadaanmu di sisiku membuatku sangat gembira. Kau membuatku ingin menyentuhmu sepanjang waktu. Memangnya kau tahu soal itu? Kau tidak tahu soal perasaanku, bukan?”

Mata Taemin membulat, dan napasnya secara otomatis terhenti di pangkal tenggorokan ketika wajah Minho semakin mendekatinya. Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_ , walaupun kini dengan atmosfer yang jauh lebih berat sampai-sampai Taemin tidak bisa bergerak akibatnya. Dia hanya bisa menghitung setiap inci yang terpotong di antara mereka, memandangi setiap fitur wajah Minho yang semakin jelas, merasakan setiap percepatan yang dialami degup jantungnya ...

Kemudian dia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, tidak yakin bagaimana harus bereaksi jika _hal itu_ benar-benar terjadi.

Namun, bibir Minho tak kunjung datang, dan ketika dia membuka satu mata, dia melihat lelaki jangkung itu mengarahkan kecupan ke dahinya. Minho memundurkan kepala, ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat samar.

“Kupikir aku menyukaimu, Taemin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sori sudah lama sekali sejak mengupdate cerita ini karena aku semacam .... sibuk melanjutkan kehidupanku. berusaha, at least. anyway terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan sungkan buat meninggalkan pertanyaan/saran/request di cc-ku 14meizaky. i love you all uwu


	13. Chapter 13

Sementara orang-orang berkumpul di ruang pertemuan dan mengobrol ringan sambil ditemani sekaleng bir di tangan masing-masing, Kim Kibum telah memonopoli beberapa botol _soju_ di ujung ruangan dan minum-minum dengan kecepatan yang diinginkannya. Ada perbedaan fundamental antara orang yang sekadar ingin mabuk dengan orang yang benar-benar menikmati setiap tegukan minuman keras, dan Kibum senang menganggap dirinya sebagai tipe kedua. Dia tahu batasannya (yang masih akan sangat lama, percayalah), sehingga dia tahu kapan harus berhenti sebelum kepalanya terlalu berkabut.

Sesudah melemparkan minuman keras ke bagian belakang mulutnya, Kibum menelan dengan penuh kenikmatan, lantas menurunkan seloki ke meja, bersiap untuk mengisinya lagi. Dia juga tahu beberapa adik kelas ketakutan melihatnya duduk memojok sambil minum-minum, tapi persetanlah. Begini-begini, dia yang akan bangun paling pagi dengan perasaan paling bugar besok.

Kecuali kalau Choi Minho yang berisik itu bergabung bersamanya.

Dengan muak dia memperhatikan lelaki jangkung itu terhuyung-huyung ke arahnya, lalu duduk mengempaskan pantat di kursi rotan yang terpisah meja darinya. Minho melontarkan kepala ke belakang, mengerang keras sambil memegangi sebelah pipi. Kibum sengaja tidak bertanya apa-apa.

“Berikan aku minuman.” Minho tidak mengumpat, tapi nada bicaranya membuat Kibum tersinggung. Dia mengedikkan dagu ke arah meja bulat di antara mereka.

“Ambil sendiri. Memangnya aku pelayanmu?”

“Pelayan.” Minho mendengus dan akhirnya mengulurkan tangan meraih salah satu botol di meja, dan ketika itulah Kibum melihat rona merah yang tampak perih di pipi Minho. Dia terbelalak, lalu memindah tatapan pada seringai sendu temannya. “Ya, seharusnya pelayan memang diam saja dan hanya mengerjakan perintah.”

Minho menggelontorkan minuman keras ke mulut, beberapa tetesan gemuk meluncur cepat ke dagunya.

“Kau berkelahi dengan siapa lagi?”

“Lagi? Aku ini Choi Minho, tidak pernah menimbulkan pertengkaran dengan siapa-siapa,” tukas Minho tajam, bersendawa, kemudian memandangi mulut botol dengan wajah memberengut. “Mungkin kecuali satu, tapi aku bahkan tidak menyangka ucapanku akan menyinggungnya seperti itu.”

Minho pernah curhat untuk masalah yang sama, jadi Kibum segera tahu siapa yang tengah dibahas. “Kau pasti lancang sekali pada Taemin, sampai-sampai anak manis sepertinya menamparmu.”

“Ini masalah berbeda,” Minho setengah hati berusaha membela diri. Kibum memutar bola mata dan menaikkan gelas ke dekat bibirnya.

“Berbeda, kepalamu. Kau bicara seolah kau menyatakan perasaan suka, bukannya berusaha menindasnya.”

Tetapi Minho lantas bungkam. Kibum hampir tersedak minuman kerasnya.

“Choi Minho, kau ...”

Minho mengulurkan botol ke samping, menyurukkannya hingga bertubrukan ringan dengan gelas Kibum. “ _Cheers_.”

~~~

Jinki sedikit memutar kenop saluran frekuensi, kemudian kembali mencoba mendengarkan percakapan dari _handy-talkie_ di tangannya, dan akhirnya mengangguk puas setelah suara teman-temannya bersahutan dengan lebih jernih. Dia mengambil senter dari kepitan ketiaknya dan mulai mengedarkan cahaya pucat di sekeliling hutan yang gelap-gulita. MT tahun sebelumnya tidak berjalan terlalu lancar, sehingga dekanat menekankan baik-baik keselamatan serta keutuhan peserta tahun ini. Lagi pula, dia juga harus mengecek seluruh properti supaya uji nyali di malam kedua berjalan lancar, jadi sambil menyelam minum air, barangkali.

Bulatan cahaya senternya merambah sesemakan yang berdesir oleh angin malam, kemudian ranting-ranting pohon. Beberapa hewan malam menjerit protes, lalu terbang dengan ribut. Jinki melangkah perlahan dengan penyisiran lokasi yang sistematis. Area tanggung jawabnya hanya sampai pertigaan di depan sana. Jinki sudah mengangkat HT-nya ke dekat mulut, siap melaporkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, hingga cahaya senternya menyoroti satu sosok yang duduk memeluk lutut di tepi jalan.

Ibu jari Jinki telanjur menekan tombol bicara, menyebabkan hampir semua teman-temannya dapat mendengar teriakannya. Lee Taemin ikut mendongak di antara kegelapan—tapi segera menutupi wajah lantaran silau. Jinki buru-buru meraih HT, meringis mendapati semua temannya berebutan bertanya apa yang salah.

“Sori, hanya tersandung akar pohon.” Jinki berbicara sambil mengarahkan senter menjauhi wajah Taemin. “Aku sudah selesai di sini. Segera kembali dalam sepuluh menit.”

Jinki menghampiri Taemin, membuat lelaki yang bersangkutan segera melonjak berdiri dan membungkukkan badan. “Selamat malam, _sunbaenim_. Maaf aku sudah berkeliaran terlalu jauh.”

Jinki tertawa mendengar cara bicara Taemin yang berubah formal. “Santai saja, aku memang bermaksud menggodamu tadi siang, tapi aku tidak tersinggung.” Dia mengerang lega sambil duduk bersila di tanah dan menepuk-nepuk ruang di sebelahnya. “Kalau kau masih ingin duduk, silakan temani aku.”

Tanpa suara Taemin ikut duduk. Jinki meletakkan senter, membiarkan cahaya tumpah-ruah di ruas jalan mungil di depan mereka. Dia mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari saku jaketnya dan menyulut sebatang, kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

“Waduh, ketua klub pecinta alam bisa mengomeliku kalau sampai ketahuan,” kekehnya, tapi tetap merokok. Dia mengembuskan segulung asap ke atas, lalu terkesiap mendapati langit penuh bintang tengah memayungi mereka. “Kau jelas-jelas tidak bisa menemukan yang seperti itu di langit Seoul.”

“Ah, ya.”

Jinki menoleh. “Ada masalah? Aku tahu kita baru bertemu siang ini, tapi aku bisa mendengarkanmu.”

Meski tidak terlalu kelihatan, Jinki merasa Taemin sedang tersenyum sopan. “Tidak ada, _sunbaenim_. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.”

“Kalau kau bicara begitu.” Jinki mengangkat bahu dan kembali menikmati langit sambil sesekali menghirup rokoknya. Sejujurnya kegemingan Taemin sedikit membuatnya takut—siapa yang bisa menjamin orang di sebelahnya adalah orang sungguhan?—tapi keheningan seperti ini juga tidak terlalu buruk setelah terperangkap dalam kesibukan dan keributan di penginapan.

“ _Sunbaenim_ ,” gumam Taemin, “Maaf jika aku bertanya begini, tapi apa _Sunbaenim_ pernah menyukai seseorang?”

Kedua alis Jinki terangkat naik. “Pernah? Ya, tentu saja pernah,” jawabnya, lalu mengembuskan asap. “Faktanya, aku sedang menyukai seseorang.”

“Begitukah?” Taemin menarik kedua kakinya ke dekat dada dan memeluknya. “Bagaimana rasanya?”

“Hidupmu tidak akan berubah cantik, itu yang pasti,” sahut Jinki setelah mengambil jeda berpikir. “Maksudku, yang brengsek akan tetap menjadi brengsek. Tetapi, di penghujung hari, kau seolah mendapat suntikan tenaga baru karena dirinya. Karena kau ingat dia ada di sana, di mana pun itu, dan kau mensyukuri fakta sederhana ini. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut kau jadi lembek karenanya.”

“Apa _Sunbaenim_ juga ingin melakukan sesuatu dengannya?”

Jinki semakin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Untung saja suasana gelap. “Yah, selain hati, manusia juga dilengkapi dengan hasrat jasmani. Jadi, ya, aku ingin memegang tangannya dan memeluknya ... dan selanjutnya dan sebagainya, kau tahu maksudku. Singkatnya, jika kau sedang bingung antara benar-benar menyukainya atau sekadar ingin seks dengannya, perbedaan paling mendasar adalah ketika kau senantiasa mengkhawatirkan reaksinya karena kau tahu dia juga punya perasaan sepertimu.”

“Aku tidak menyukai seseorang, atau ingin seks dengan seseorang,” gumam Taemin seraya menunduk. “Tetapi seseorang bilang dia menyukaiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.”

Selama beberapa saat, terutama dengan pertimbangan pengakuan Taemin yang tidak punya teman, Jinki menyangka seseorang sekadar berniat merayu Taemin ke ranjang (hal itu tidak ganjil-ganjil amat di acara seperti ini), tetapi kemudian dia mengingat jaket yang dikenakan Taemin sepanjang hari. Dia kembali tersenyum dan mencondongkan badan ke samping.

“Yang harus kau lakukan?” bisiknya. “Tentu saja adalah memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu ini berkontradiksi dengan perkataanku barusan, tapi kau adalah tokoh utama dalam hidupmu. Hanya karena seseorang berkata dia menyukaimu, bukan berarti kau harus mengekang dirimu dengan dirinya. Kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk itu.”

Taemin mengangguk perlahan, kelihatan nyaris enggan.

“Tetapi kalau kau merasa ada kemungkinan bisa bersama, meski hanya sedikit, jangan menepis firasat tersebut. Pikirkan bagaimana kalau kau berada di sisinya—apakah kau bahagia? Apakah kau akan tenang?”

“Aku ... sudah terbiasa di dekatnya. Itu yang pasti,” gumam Taemin, lalu mendadak menampar pipi sendiri. Nyamuk, batin Jinki lega, sempat menyangka Taemin kerasukan sesuatu. “Dia memang berisik sekali dan sangat pemaksa, tetapi dia memahami kebutuhanku dan tidak keberatan melakukan segalanya untukku.” Taemin menyandarkan dagu di puncak lipatan lengan. “Mungkin aku sekadar nyaman mendapatkan bantuannya, dan itulah yang kutakutkan.”

“Perasaan memang kompleks.” Jinki menyetujui seraya menyelonjorkan kedua kaki ke depan, lalu menghela substansi rokoknya. Dia berkontemplasi sebentar selama menahan asapnya di dada, sebelum menyemburkannya lagi. “Tetapi, seperti kataku tadi, manusia punya hati dan hasrat. Kalau hatimu masih kebingungan, percayakan pada tubuhmu. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika dia menyentuhmu? Apa kau menyukai gagasan dia menciummu? Apa kau berpikir tubuhnya membosankan, atau masih bisa menyenangkanmu dalam waktu lama?”

“Aku tidak menyangka _Sunbaenim_ tipe yang ...” Taemin berhenti bicara mendadak. “Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja.”

“Mendahulukan insting hewani?” Jinki menyeringai.

“Maksudku jasmani, tapi, ya, bisa juga disebut begitu.”

“Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri. Cinta saja tidak menjamin hidupmu menjadi sempurna. Di zaman sekarang, berlarut-larut memikirkan cinta tidak akan  membawamu ke mana-mana. Kau merasa nyaman dengannya, manfaatkan dia. Kau merasa haus sentuhannya, rayu dia. Intinya begitu saja. Tinggal berikan bumbu-bumbu moral dan susila supaya lebih pantas.” Kemudian Jinki tergelak-gelak mendengar opininya sendiri. “Aku pasti terdengar seperti bajingan.”

Taemin menoleh cepat dan melambaikan kedua tangannya. “Tidak benar, aku juga bukan tipe yang bisa berpikir abstrak. Hal praktis seperti ini lebih mudah kupahami.”

“Begitukah?” Jinki mengeluarkan asbak portabelnya dan menggerus rokok di sana. “Aku senang bisa membantu. Kau mau tetap tinggal di sini, atau ikut kembali bersamaku?”

“Ah, aku akan tetap di sini. Sampai pukul dua. Aku janji.”

Jinki mengacak-acak rambut Taemin, kemudian susah-payah mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri. “Aku akan meninggalkan senter untukmu. Kau ingat jalan pulangnya, kan?”

Setelah memastikan Taemin tidak akan tersesat, Jinki berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang sedikit terjal sambil bersenandung lirih hanya cukup untuk didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Dia terkekeh mengingat percakapan polos barusan (walaupun mungkin dia yang menodai kepolosan tersebut). Siapa yang menyangka Choi Minho pada akhirnya bertekuk lutut pada anak baru yang digodanya? Jinki tidak mengikuti perkembangan hubungan mereka, tapi dia sudah dengar cukup banyak rumor tentang keduanya.

Ruang pertemuan sudah dipenuhi anak-anak yang tertidur akibat kelelahan atau teler ketika dia tiba. Jinki mengedarkan pandangan sejenak, dan akhirnya menemukan Minho mendengkur di kursi sambil memeluk botol yang sudah kosong. Dia berjalan ke sana.

“Choi Minho,” katanya, lalu, ketika tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, menendang tulang kering Minho, menyebabkan lelaki itu tergeragap bangun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Jinki merunduk dan merenggut kerah kaus Minho. “Aku akan memberi kesempatan untuk sungguh-sungguh mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Taemin besok malam. Lebih baik jangan sia-siakan itu dengan melukainya lagi.”

Meski matanya tidak bisa fokus, Minho menggertakkan rahang untuk tetap sadar dan memberi gestur hormat dengan tangan kanan ditempelkan dahi. “Siap, Presiden. Terima kasih banyak.”

Jinki menjatuhkan Minho kembali ke kursi, membiarkan lelaki itu memilih sendiri antara sepenuhnya terjaga atau melanjutkan tidur—dan memilih sendiri antara memanfaatkan bantuannya atau semakin mengacaukan segalanya.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update (ch 13 dan 14).

Taemin bermimpi Minho naik ke atas tubuhnya, menciumi nadi di lehernya dan menyedot tulang selangkanya, sehingga Taemin bangun sambil terduduk cepat. Akibatnya, keningnya membentur langit-langit dan dia harus ambruk lagi ke ranjang lantaran pening yang menyebar sampai ke belakang kepala. Setelah berguling-guling selama tiga menit penuh penderitaan, akhirnya Taemin bisa mengangkat tubuhnya duduk dengan punggung melengkung ke depan. Dia mengecek ponsel, yang nihil notifikasi karena sinyal payah. Sambil menghela napas, dia menyibak selimut dan bergerak menuruni tangga.

Taemin mengintip keluar, pada tubuh yang masih bergelimpangan layaknya mayat kendati matahari sudah terbit, lalu dia menoleh ke kiri, tempat Minho masih tidur dalam posisi yang sama di  kursi sebagaimana dia masuk penginapan pukul setengah tiga silam.

Taemin berjingkat-jingkat menghampirinya, kemudian melepas jaket yang dia dikenakan semalaman. Seberengsek apa pun Minho, lelaki itu bukan tipe yang akan menaiki tubuh seseorang dan melakukan agresi semacam itu. Perlahan-lahan Taemin menyelimuti lengan Minho yang bersedekap kedinginan menggunakan jaket, lalu menegakkan badan dan memperhatikan wajah terlelap kakak kelasnya dalam diam.

Orang ini menyatakan rasa kepadanya. Orang ini.

Rasanya sulit dipercaya, seperti berasal dari semesta yang sama sekali berbeda, sama seperti mimpi nyaris erotisnya barusan. Penindasan dapat berhenti dan hubungan mereka bisa bercabang menjadi berbagai kemungkinan: tetap menjadi penindas, teman sehidup-semati, atau bahkan sepasang orang asing.

Tetapi, cinta?

Harus diakui Taemin merasa sangat dipermalukan tadi malam, dia sungguh-sungguh berpikir Minho sudah mempermainkannya terlalu jauh, sehingga tangannya bergerak menampar seniornya begitu saja—sekarang bekas tamparannya berubah keunguan di pipi Minho. Tetapi Minho, bukannya balik menyerangnya seperti para penindas pada umumnya, justru membungkuk rendah-rendah, meminta maaf padanya dengan suara lirih, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Jadi, Minho serius? Sekali lagi, sulit menganggap hal itu nyata. Taemin tidak memiliki apa pun yang bisa membuatnya disukai dalam konteks romantis oleh orang semacam Minho. Nilai akademisnya biasa-biasa saja, dia tidak punya teman, dan sifatnya canggung. Tidak ada yang menjelaskan bagaimana awal mula perasaan Minho padanya berkembang, kecuali rasa terbiasa yang disalahartikan sebagai rasa suka.

Tiba-tiba Minho menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Taemin bergegas menyingkir dari ruangan.

~~~

Secara ajaib, Taemin dapat melalui hari yang panjang itu dengan mulus. Dia bahkan secara resmi berkenalan dengan beberapa anak baru ketika mereka dikelompokkan bersama pada salah satu rangkaian permainan serupa _outbond_ anak SD di siang hari. Wonsik dan Munkyu—Taemin bersumpah akan mengukir nama mereka di lubuk hati yang terdalam. Kehadiran mereka berdua sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengabaikan Jinki yang cengar-cengir manakala menyapanya.

Waktu makan siang tiba. Mereka mendapatkan kotak nasi yang masih hangat. Taemin melirik kedua teman barunya penuh harap, dan hatinya bergetar lantaran mereka mengangguk sambil tersenyum supaya dia ikut bergabung. Dengan sukacita Taemin duduk bersama kedua lelaki itu. Seolah sudah merestui doa-doanya, Semesta membiarkan percakapan di antara mengalir lancar tanpa hambatan.

“Aku baru tahu kau orangnya asyik juga,” kata Wonsik dengan mulut penuh. “Selama ini kau selalu membuntuti Minho _sunbaenim_ , kupikir kau sekadar menjilat supaya bisa menjadi orang terdekatnya.”

Munkyu menyikut Wonsik dan melirik Taemin khawatir, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa kecil. Taemin tidak bisa menunjukkan bahwa mendengar nama Minho dari orang lain membuat jantungnya serasa ingin jatuh.

“Aku tidak tahu bisa mengatakan ini, tapi dia yang mengikutiku. Sejak pesta penyambutan sebulan lalu.”

“Kau ditindas?” sahut Munkyu dan Wonsik nyaris bersamaan. Taemin berhenti mengunyah sejenak.

“Uh, tidak. Kupikir tidak bisa disebut begitu.”

“Aku pernah dengar rumor-rumor yang menyebut Minho _sunbaenim_ adalah _iljin_ ketika masih SMA,” gumam Munkyu sambil mengedarkan pandangan, memastikan tidak ada senior yang turut mendengarnya. “Dan dia segera populer di kampus karena gengnya dari SMA juga berada di kampus yang sama. Salah satunya adalah presiden BEM kita yang sekarang.”

“Lee Jinki _adalah_ berandalan? Hei, rumor juga ada batasnya,” sahut Wonsik sambil menyikut Munkyu. Tetapi lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu menggeleng keras.

“Sungguhan! Aku dengar dari kakak sepupu temanku yang bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Minho.”

 “Aku tidak tahu soal Lee Jinki, yang jelas Choi Minho bukan orang seperti itu,” Taemin menyela. Itu tipe cerita klise yang berulang kali didengar dan disaksikannya sejak masih SMA, dan dia akan dengan mudah mempercayainya jika subyeknya bukan Minho. “Dia memang berisik dan gampang memaksa, tapi tidak jahat. Kupikir dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau sifatnya itu membuat dia terlihat seperti sedang menindas ... um, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?”

Munkyu segera berpura-pura batuk, tetapi cengiran lebar Wonsik tidak berusaha disembunyikan. “Bung, jadi rumor itu memang benar.”

“Aku baru saja bilang kalau—”

“Maksud Wonsik adalah rumor yang _itu_ ,” potong Munkyu. Telinganya memerah. “Rumor kalau kau dan Choi Minho pacaran.”

Mata Taemin membulat. “Maaf?”

“Seharusnya dari awal kau bilang pada kami,” kata Wonsik berdecak-decak. “Tahu begitu, kami tidak terus-menerus menebak apakah kau rubah licik yang ingin menjilatnya atau sekadar sangat kasmaran bersamanya. Kalau sudah jelas begini kan jadi enak.”

Bergantian Taemin menatap kedua temannya, yang memperlakukan penjelasan absurd barusan sebagai hal paling wajar. “Tunggu, tunggu. Rumor itu ...”

“Sudah diketahui oleh semua orang,” sahut Wonsik mantap. “Tapi tidak apa-apa, dengan begini kami bisa memberitahu teman-teman yang lain kalau kau sebenarnya orang baik.”

“Yah, walaupun kami masih takut dengan Minho _sunbaenim_ yang tampaknya sangat posesif,” sambung Munkyu dengan senyum rikuh. “Tapi kau bisa memberitahunya kalau kami hanya berniat berteman denganmu, kan?”

Mendadak kepala Taemin pening. Jadi selama ini dia dijauhi bukan karena mereka menganggapnya remah-remah yang menempati dasar piramida, melainkan karena semua orang takut mereka akan mengusik Minho. Itu menjelaskan mengapa orang-orang segera memalingkan muka ketika dia hendak mendekat, tetapi memandanginya lekat-lekat saat bersama dengan Minho. Taemin menutupi wajah menggunakan kedua tangan dan mengerang keras.

 “Tidak apa-apa, kami mendukung hubungan kalian,” kata Munkyu polos. Wonsik tergelak-gelak di seberang meja.

“Munkyu benar. Senang melihat kalian selalu lengket satu sama lain, tapi sesekali main-mainlah juga bersama kami.”

 

Secara teknis, asumsi teman-temannya benar, meski hanya sebagian. Minho memang telah menyatakan perasaannya, tapi mereka tidak bisa disebut sebagai pasangan.  Jika sudah begini, apakah dia punya keharusan meluruskan situasi mereka dengan menerima perasaan Minho?

Taemin melamun dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku parka sambil memandangi dari jauh kedua temannya yang membicarakan seekor kumbang yang berhasil mereka tangkap di salah satu batang pohon. Dia tidak tahu kenapa harus membela Minho, yang jelas dia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus mendengar rumor itu terus-menerus. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa dia menyukai Minho ...?

Tidak. Taemin mengenal dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak melihat Minho dengan cara itu—tidak atau belum, dia sendiri tidak berani memastikan. Di sisi lain, dia juga tidak bisa membohongi siapa pun: dia tidak keberatan manakala Minho menggandeng tangannya atau merangkulnya, dan dia _nyaris_ mengharapkan bibir Minho di atas miliknya kemarin.

Apa ini artinya dia begitu haus sentuhan? Taemin mendongak sambil memejamkan mata, membiarkan udara lembap hutan membebani kulit wajahnya. Pacar terakhir yang dimilikinya adalah ketika dia masih Sokcho, jadi sekitar empat atau lima tahun lalu. Menjadi anak SMP di sekolah religius, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal lucu (tunggu, ini bukan saatnya tersenyum saat mengingat istilah Minho), tetapi pegangan tangan dan ciuman adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Kemudian mereka putus, kemudian lulus, kemudian Taemin pindah ke Seoul dan memasuki kehidupan neraka yang terlalu menakutkan untuk sekadar bisa memikirkan kepentingan jasmani.

Jika sekarang kehidupannya lebih rileks hingga bisa merasakan urgensi itu lagi, jika yang diperlukannya memang hanya sentuhan ...

“Taemin, tangkap kumbang itu! Di depanmu!”

Mata Taemin sontak terbuka, dan segera dipertemukan dengan entitas hitam mengkilat yang terbang dengan dengungan keji ke arahnya. Teror yang disajikan tepat di hadapannya itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak—hingga kumbang badak tersebut menukik tajam dan menjebloskan diri ke sesemakan di sebelahnya.

“Ugh, Taemin. Apa yang salah denganmu?” bentak Wonsik frustrasi, sedangkan Munkyu bergegas menyelam ke sesemakan untuk mengejar kumbang. “Itu adalah kumbang badak yang sangat besar! Seharusnya kau—uh, oh. Selamat sore, _Sunbaenim_.”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata, jantungnya mencelus begitu aroma mirip sabun yang khas Minho mulai tercium olehnya. Dia melirik ke samping, pada Minho yang sudah berdiri di sisinya dan sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling sambil menggigit sigaret. Tatapan matanya kemudian menghunjam Wonsik.

“Kalian sedang apa?” Suara Minho datar.  Wonsik menggaruk-garuk pipi salah tingkah.

“Kami mencari kumbang, _Sunbaenim_. Untuk lihat-lihat saja.”

Minho mengangguk, lalu mengembuskan asap rokoknya ke samping. “Seru, kelihatannya. Tapi mending simpan keseruan itu untuk dirimu sendiri, tidak perlu libatkan Taemin.”

“Maaf?”

Mata Minho mulai menyipit. “Kau tidak tahu kalau Taemin—”

“ _Hyung_ , kau ingin bicara denganku, kan?” potong Taemin dengan suara lantang. Tanpa menanti jawaban, dia meraih lengan Minho dan menyeretnya menjauh. Dia menoleh ke belakang. “Maaf, teman-teman. Silakan duluan, nanti aku menyusul.”

Wonsik ikut melambaikan tangan meski sambil melongo. Setelah cukup jauh, Taemin melepaskan tangan Minho dan, menyadari situasi canggung yang akan merayapi mereka, membungkuk kecil. “Maaf, _hyung_. Tolong jangan beritahu teman-temanku kalau aku takut serangga.”

Minho mengambil asbak portabel dan menggerus ujung rokoknya. “Aku hampir meremukkan wajah anak itu karena sudah membentakmu, tapi kalau kau bicara begitu ...”

Meski sudah menegakkan badan, Taemin tetap menunduk memandangi ujung sepatu ketsnya yang ternoda tanah saat mendaki.

“Aku khawatir,” Minho memulai lagi. “Aku tidak melihatmu setelah makan siang. Kata orang-orang, kau pergi ke sungai bersama beberapa anak baru. Tapi di sungai kau juga tidak ada.”

“Kami sudah ke sana, lalu ke sini,” gumam Taemin, tidak yakin apakah jawaban ambigu itu bisa menjelaskan sesuatu. “Maaf tidak memberitahumu, _Hyung_. Kau sedang tidur pulas sampai waktunya makan siang.”

“Yah, itu.” Minho melengos dan mengusap-usap tengkuk. “Aku minum terlalu banyak semalam.”

Biasanya Minho bukan tipe yang akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di depan banyak orang, tapi jelas-jelas semangatnya tinggal separuh sekarang, bila menilai dari matanya. Taemin semakin menundukkan kepala. “Maafkan aku.”

“Bukan salahmu. Justru aku mencarimu karena ingin meminta maaf.” Minho menarik telapak tangannya dari tengkuk ke pipi, lalu menghembuskan napas keras. “Yang kemarin itu pasti membuatmu ... kebingungan. Tapi aku merasa harus memberitahumu kalau perasaanku tulus. Aku tidak berniat mempermainkanmu atau bagaimana.”

Nah, Taemin sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Minho menyukainya sungguhan. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak bergetar oleh sensasi hangat yang meledak-ledak dari dadanya.

“Aku tidak ingin mendesakmu, tapi nanti malam.” Lagi-lagi Minho mendesah. “Kalau kau merasa bisa memberiku satu kesempatan, sekecil apa pun itu, kuharap kau bersedia uji nyali denganku.”

Taemin mendongak kaget, tetapi Minho sudah berbalik dan berjalan cepat kembali ke arah penginapan.


	15. Chapter 15

Kim Kibum mengeluarkan sumpit undian. Hidungnya sontak mengernyit. “Ugh, Lee Tae—”

Jinki merenggut sumpit dan mematahkannya jadi dua dalam genggaman tangan. Senyumnya mengembang lebar ke arah seorang junior berpostur tegap, satu-satunya yang tersisa dalam rombongan. “Son Hyunwoo! Wah, kebetulan indah kau bisa dipasangkan dengan Kibum.”

Junior malang itu menunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan kebingungan, dan Kibum juga sempat keheranan—tapi segera berhasil memetakan situasi ini. Dia memutar bola mata, melontarkan kedua tangan ke udara, dan berseru datar. “Wah, senangnya bisa dipasangkan dengan anak yang bisa diandalkan!”

Kedua orang itu berjalan, dan tak perlu waktu begitu lama hingga menghilang di antara kegelapan hutan. Bersama dengan kepergiaan mereka berdua, yang tersisa di mulut jalur pendakian hanyalah beberapa panitia, serta Minho dan Taemin. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Minho selama meneliti tekstur sebuah batang pohon, yang jelas Taemin tidak bisa tampil setenang dirinya.

 “Hei, kalian berdua,” sapa Jinki, senyumnya berkilat-kilat di bawah cahaya bulan. “Sudah siap? Kalian akan berangkat lima menit lagi.”

Mulut Taemin sudah terbuka, tapi yang berbicara adalah Minho: “Aku akan melakukannya sendirian. Hanya mencari boneka beruang yang disembunyikan di hutan, kan? Aku bisa menemukannya dalam sepuluh menit, tunggu saja.”

Kemudian Minho memutar tumit dan berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang memasuki jalur pendakian, tidak memedulikan teriakan Jinki yang mencegahnya pergi sendiri. Taemin menggigiti bibir, tangannya mencengkeram bagian dalam saku parkanya, antara paham dan cemas dengan perangai Minho yang nyaris terkesan gusar.

“Anak berengsek itu, tidak tahu aku sudah membantunya,” gumam Jinki lirih, tapi Taemin meragukan telinganya lantaran detik berikutnya Jinki telah tersenyum cerah padanya. “Bagaimana denganmu, Taemin? Kau tidak mengikuti pasangan uji nyalimu?”

Taemin menggerakkan kepala ke arah jalur pendakian, memandangi seruas jalan setapak yang tersamarkan di balik kegelapan. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, seolah-olah dia baru saja diceburkan ke dalam air sedingin es. Dia menghela napas pelan-pelan, kemudian menatap Jinki lagi.

“Aku akan menyusulnya.”

 

Taemin bukannya tidak memahami kebodohan dari keputusan yang diambilnya. Semakin jauh melibatkan diri dengan Minho, berarti dia setuju untuk seterusnya diseret lelaki itu sesuka hati. Dia bisa saja menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memangkas semua hubungannya dengan Minho, toh dia sudah menemukan satu-dua teman yang bisa diajaknya mengobrol di waktu senggang.

Namun, siapa yang hendak dia bohongi? Minho tampan, bisa diandalkan, selalu berusaha memenuhi keinginannya, dan, terutama, menyukainya. Orang seperti itu belum tentu bisa ditemukannya di tempat lain, bahkan meski Taemin secara ajaib berubah menjadi ekstrover yang mengenal sejuta manusia.

Seperti kata Jinki, dia harus memikirkan kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak yakin bisa menyukai Minho secara tulus—dia bahkan tidak tahu definisi ‘menyukai secara tulus’ yang sesungguhnya—tetapi dia bisa membuat Minho senang dengan keputusannya, dan yang terpenting dia juga akan mendapatkan keuntungan. Hidup tidak bisa disamakan dengan cerita roman yang menghangatkan hati, setidaknya hidup yang telah dijalani Taemin selama ini.

Dia menjejakkan kaki di anak tangga batu yang terakhir sebelum jalan bercabang menjadi dua ke kanan dan kiri, lalu mengedarkan pandangan. Dia tidak bisa menemukan siapa pun. Tampaknya Minho sudah optimistis dia tidak akan menyusul. Tanpa pertimbangan dalam, Taemin memilih jalan ke kiri, dan mendadak satu tangan merenggut pergelangan tangannya. Secara refleks Taemin memutar tumit sambil berusaha menarik tangannya.

“Ap—”

“Ssh, Taemin. Ini aku,” bisik Minho, matanya terbelalak lebar. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Sorot mata Minho yang dipenuhi kecemasan sekaligus harapan membuat Taemin mengembuskan napas yang sempat ditahannya. Dia berhenti meronta, membiarkan Minho tetap mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

“Aku mencarimu, _Hyung_.”

Minho menggertakkan rahang dan sedikit mempererat pegangan tangannya. “Kau memahami perkataanku siang tadi, kan? Atau kau lupa?”

“Aku paham dan aku ingat. Karena itulah aku di sini.”

Minho membisu, memperdengarkan gemerisik sesemakan dan samar-samar jeritan ngeri bercampur semangat beberapa orang di kejauhan. Pegangan tangannya mengencang selama sedetik, sebelum dia melepaskan Taemin. Dia mengambil dua langkah mundur.

“Mustahil.”

“Buktinya aku di sini.”

“Tidak, kau tidak mengerti.” Minho merangsek maju, kemudian merenggut pinggiran tudung parka Taemin dan menarik lelaki itu mendekat, cukup dekat hingga napas mereka bertabrakan dalam deru yang panas. Mata Minho berkilat-kilat. “Aku menginginkanmu dengan cara seperti _ini_ , Lee Taemin. Ini bukan permainan.”

Hati Taemin tergetar. Minho benar, ini bukan lagi permainan yang bisa membuat satu pihak tergelak-gelak sebagaimana permainan peran pangeran dan kesatria yang menjadi awal dari hubungan mereka. Kendati demikian, Taemin tahu dia tidak bisa mundur dari keputusannya sendiri. Jika disuruh memilih, tentunya dia memilih kehidupan yang tenang ketimbang hari-hari penuh kecanggungan dari penolakan yang bergentayangan di antara mereka, entah sampai kapan.

Maka, dia berjinjit, mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sentuhan singkat yang sontak membungkam perkataan Minho. “Tampaknya kau yang tidak mengerti, _Hyung_.” Lantaran Minho tak kunjung tergugah dari kebekuan, Taemin mengembalikan pijakan ke kedua kaki dan melepaskan cengkeraman Minho dari parkanya. “Aku menerima perasaanmu dan aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Itulah yang berusaha kukatakan sejak tadi.”

Mata Minho masih membelalak, bergerak-gerak kecil mengamati setiap jengkal wajah Taemin seolah masih tidak percaya orang yang ada di depannya merupakan manusia sungguhan dan bukan bagian dari imajinasinya. Lalu tangannya terangkat merengkuh kedua pipi Taemin dengan hati-hati. Telapak tangannya dingin.

“Kalau begini ...?”

Taemin meremas salah satu tangan Minho. “Aku tidak keberatan.”

Minho mendengus kecil. Kelegaan menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya, dan akhirnya ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat. “Terima kasih,” bisiknya, perlahan-lahan menumbukkan dahinya ke dahi Taemin. “Maaf, dan terima kasih. Aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu lagi.” Lalu dia memundurkan kepala lagi. “Bolehkah aku menciummu?”

Taemin mengiakan dengan tenggorokan tercekat. Kendati telah percaya bahwa Minho menyukainya, dia tidak menyangka rasa suka itu begitu besar hingga tahapan lelaki itu akan mempelakukannya dengan teramat hati-hati. Sepenuhnya berkebalikan dari cara Minho bersikap selama ini, dan temuan sederhana tersebut membuat Taemin ingin memasrahkan dirinya kepada lelaki itu.

Dia membiarkan Minho membimbing kepalanya sedikit mendongak, kemudian memejamkan mata ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Bibir Minho kering dan terasa seperti nikotin (berapa batang rokok yang sudah diisapnya hari ini?), tetapi begitu Minho sedikit menggerakkannya, Taemin membiarkan tangannya meleleh ke dada lelaki itu.

Sensasi itu membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, seperti air bah. Minho tidak bergerak banyak, dan setiap kalinya selalu dengan lembut, tetapi justru kelembutan itu yang membuat Taemin terisap ke dalam pesonanya. Minho menciumnya seolah-olah sedang menikmati segelas anggur langka, seolah-olah dia begitu berharga. Tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada keinginan mendominasi.

Taemin terlalu terlarut hingga terlambat menyadari lututnya telah selemas jeli. Dia mencengkeram bagian depan jaket Minho supaya tidak benar-benar jatuh, tapi itu menyebabkan ciuman mereka harus terhenti. Minho cekikikan sambil menangkap kedua pundaknya, membantunya berdiri tegak.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Ah, maaf. Aku ...” Taemin terlalu malu untuk mendongak, dia harus menutupi wajah dengan satu tangan. “Astaga, memalukan sekali.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan.” Mata mereka berserobok, dan untuk beberapa alasan keduanya segera memalingkan muka ke arah berlawanan. “Omong-omong, kita harus segera mencari boneka beruangnya. Ini misi,” kata Minho lantang, lalu mulai tertawa gugup. “Di mana kira-kira mereka menyembunyikannya, ya? Mungkin kita bisa mencoba berjalan ke sana.”

Tanpa suara Taemin menyentuh bibirnya, merasakan tekstur bibir Minho yang masih melekat panas, seakan-akan lelaki itu masih menciumnya. Dia lantas meluruskan pandangan pada punggung lelaki yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, tersenyum kecil, kemudian membuntutinya.

Dia tidak membenci sedikit pun sentuhan Minho.

~~~

Tiba-tiba Taemin teringat mimpinya semalam, mengenai Minho yang duduk di atas tubuhnya dan menjelajahkan ciuman di seluruh lekuk dan sudut leher serta dadanya, dan bertanya-tanya mungkinkah mimpi itu bisa digolongkan sebagai firasat. Meskipun mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal lucu—tidak semuanya—tapi tetap saja. Minho menciumnya dan dia menciumnya. Mereka berciuman layaknya sepasang kekasih sungguhan.

Karena mereka telah, entah bagaimana, menjadi sepasang kekasih sungguhan.

“Kau tertawa?” tanya Minho terkejut, menyebabkan Taemin cepat-cepat membekap bibir dengan telapak tangan. Namun, kendatipun telah menggeleng-geleng, lelaki jangkung itu tetap menangkap pergelangan tangan Taemin dan berusaha menjauhkannya dari mulut. “Ayolah, kau menemukan sesuatu yang lucu dari situasi ini, bukan begitu?”

Taemin berhenti meronta secara sukarela, membiarkan Minho melihat keseluruhan cengiran di wajahnya. “Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu.”

Mata Minho menyipit curiga. Kemudian dia menjulurkan leher ke atas dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh bus yang dipenuhi oleh dengung percakapan di masing-masing barisan bangkunya. Sebelum Minho menyeretnya untuk duduk bersama, Taemin memang sempat nyaman berkumpul bersama teman-teman barunya, dan barangkali dari sanalah lelaki jangkung itu berpikir hal lucu yang dibicarakannya bermula. Taemin menarik lengan kemeja Minho supaya kembali duduk tenang.

“Tolong hentikan, _hyung_. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang lain.”

“Jadi kau menertawakan _ku_?” tuntut Minho, tetapi dia juga mulai ikut tertawa. “Hei, serius. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertawa lebar, tapi ternyata kau sedang menertawakanku?”

Sekali lagi Taemin menggeleng. Gemas dengan permainan rahasianya, Minho meraih satu sisi tudung parka Taemin dan menariknya begitu dekat hingga wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan.

“Beritahu aku atau aku akan menciummu.”

Taemin mengerutkan kening. “Aku sudah bilang, tidak perlu minta izin kalau ingin menciumku.”

Ada satu senyum simpul di ujung bibir Minho sebelum dia mencium Taemin, cengkeramannya di tepi tudung parka berubah menjadi sentuhan yang halus di lehernya.

“Jadi?” bisik Minho setelah memundurkan wajah sedikit. Taemin mengerjapkan mata.

“ _Hyung_ masih penasaran?”

“Tentu saja!”

“Tetapi kau sudah menciumku, jadi aku tidak perlu memberitahumu.”

Minho menubruk Taemin dalam pelukan erat, menatapnya dengan mata membulat sedih. “Lee Taemin? Sejak kapan kau menjadi pangeran licik seperti ini? Kau jual mahal setelah kita berpacaran?”

“Ugh, bisakah kalian tutup mulut?” sela Jinki dari kursi di belakang mereka. Wajahnya yang pucat disandarkan ke jendela bus, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. “Aku sudah cukup tersiksa harus mengurus kegiatan _dan_ seorang anak merepotkan yang tidak membawa tasnya sendiri. Sekarang biarkan aku istirahat, kumohon.”

Jonghyun merangsek ke pundak Jinki, menggelayutinya. “Maksudmu aku? Kau sudah janji tidak memakai pita plastik dan masih melakukannya. Menurutmu _aku_ tidak tersiksa melihat semua plastik itu berkibar-kibar penuh ancaman?”

“Oh, bagaimana kalau kalian semua diam?” seru Kibum dari kursi seberang Jonghyun. “Kalian tidak tahu di malam pertama aku mengurus anak mabuk alkohol dan anak mabuk cinta di malam kedua. Itu mimpi buruk!”

Taemin meringis, tidak bisa mencegah perasaan bersalah, tetapi Minho tertawa dengan berisik di sampingnya, dan mau tidak mau ikut tertawa bersamanya.


End file.
